Journey of Kindness
by Shana97
Summary: Yoh Asakura and Amu Hinamori know each other when they was a childhood. Can they remember each other when they were kids? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first crossing over fanfiction story so I hope you like it! :D**

At Seiyou Academy was having the graduation ceremony and shouted, ''Here are your graduates.''

The party ball is opened and eveyone shouted, ''Congrats on graduating!''

''What an awesome party ball! Did you make it yourself, Yaya?'' said Amu.

Yaya smiled, ''No, Hikaru and Kairi helped me, too!''

Amu come up to Kairi and holding his hand, ''I'm so glad that you could come back to seiyou, Kairi! Now the guardians will be secured for another year!''

Kairi blushed, ''Hi...Hinamori! Um...I,I, I've, always...''

''Wanted to eat sushi with you.'' said Yaya cut off.

Amu tilted her head, confusing ''Huh? Sushi? You want some now?''

''N-No! Um...What?!'' said Kairi, surprised.

''Jeez Kairi, get over here!'' shouted Yaya.

''W...What?''

Nagihiko come up to Amu and said, ''Amu!''

Amu turned, ''Oh Nagihiko...''

"There's something that I've been meaning to you...''

''Yes?''

Nagihiko is nurvous and said, ''Th-The truth is, I, I'm ...n...n...''

''Need to be patted on the head.''whispered Rima, cut off.

Amu patted his head, ''Huh? Why now?I don't mind...''

''N-No no no!...what?!''

''Oh Amu. What's happening with your shugo chara?'' asked Tadese.

''Oh...Yeah...,'' she answered, opened her bag to pointed in her eggs and show him the sleeping eggs, ''They're still like that.''

''Oh, I see. So they're still asleep.

''Yeah, but it's ok.'' said Amu, smiled softly.

'Is changing scary? No, it's exciting. I'd finally gotten them back, but Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia were all back to their eggs. But I know I'll see them again. Even if they disappear, I know I'll see them again,' Amu thinking, and loud, ''I'll see them again.''

''Amu-chan?'' Tadese asked.

''Again..'' she said, talking to herself.

''Huh?''

Amu turned to Tadese, ''Oh,s-sorry, nothing!''

"It's be nice if Ikuto nii-san could make it.''

''What!,'' said Amu, ''Wait...for what? You, you mean...''

"Nikaidou & Sanjo-san's wedding of course. It's in two days right? Tsukasa-san said he'd try and call him here. Something about reading his position and movement by the stars…"

''Ikuto's coming? Really...'' said Amu, her face was bright.

Tadese smiled. But Amu remembered that she had to go somewhere.

''Oh yeah,'' she sound surprised, ''Tadese, I'm sorry. Because I have to go somewhere.''

Tadese confused, ''What do you mean somewhere? Amu-chan.''

Amu shake her head, ''It just somewhere that you don't know,sorry.''

"But don't you want to see Ikuto nii-san, Amu-chan.''

"I-I love to see him, but I can't, sorry.'' said Amu, her tears come out and ran away.

"AMU-CHAN!'' yelled Tadese.

''What's wrong, Tadese?'' asked Rima.

''I don't know, something wrong with Amu-chan.'' he said, sadly.

During at the night, Amu keep running until she got in near Tokyo. She stopped, by the poll and looking at the sky.

''I-I can't run anymore,'' she said, tired.

Amu look around the town that she never been here before. Then, she feel a strong presence on top of the tree next to the cemetery.

''Why do I feel so strange?'' she said.

Amu run upstairs to see the tree what she feels. She land on the tree and see the beautiful stars.

Amu feels the wind right in her face, ''Wow, what pretty stars up there,'' she sigh, ''I wish Ran and the others see the stars.''

''Who's there?'' said the voice.

Amu turned back, saw this boy who had short brown hair and a orange headphone behind his ear. She feel that she knows him. The boy was walking forward slowly appeared himself and look at her familiar face.

''Do I know you?'' he asked.

''Um,'' she mumbled, ''I think I remember you but I don't think you remember me.''

The boy was trying to remember, ''Hmm, maybe you go the same school as me when I was small.''

''Yeah, that's what I think about it,'' she tried to remember, ''But is that some guys who bullied you in school?''

''Yeah, I think you tried to protect me from these guys?''

''Yeah I remember,'' she said, ''but I don't remember your name?''

''Me too,''

Amu and the boy tried to remember their name and they figure it out.

''Are you,'' they said together.

''Yoh,'' she remember.

''Amu,'' he remember.

They look at each other like they knew each other, smiled.

**Please R&R! I know it's short chapter but I hope you like it! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2. This chapter is long so I hope you like it! ^.^**

Amu and Yoh was sitting down under the tree and talk about their childhood.

''I thought I would never see you again,'' he smiled.

Amu smiled back, scratch her back head and said, ''Um well I though so too but we've been friends since a year when we were small.''

''Yeah,'' said Yoh, looking at the sky to see the stars, ''but it not that long because you were there at my house about the ghost and you didn't believe me that there such thing.''

Amu is confused,''Ghost? Well yeah I remember that but I can't see before.''

''Yeah,'' he said, sadly, ''I remember that you runaway about it and not become my first friend anymore.''

"Oh,'' she said, sadly, ''well sorry.''

Yoh is confused, ''Huh? What's so sorry about?''

''About the ghost and everything that you told me. Even though, I was stubborn about it and not trusting you but I feel like I want to make friend with you again,'' she smiled.

He smiled back, ''Well I'm glad that we became friends again.''

''Yeah,'' she said cheerfully.

Yoh is looking at the sky, thinking about their childhood memory, ''Hey, do you remember when we first met at the park?''

Amu is surprised, ''Huh? Oh yeah.''

**Flashback:**

At the park, Yoh is sitting down and stared at the sky. Amu is looking at him that he's lonely and sad.

She come running to him and said, ''Umm.''

He was looking at her, stared, ''What?''

''Um, why are you lonely in here?''

''Well, I don't have friends.''

''Huh? Friends?''

''Yeah,'' he said, look back at the sky, ''the reason why that I don't have friends is because I was bullied by other kids in school since everyday.''

Amu was looking at him that she want to make friend with him, ''I want to be your friend with you.''

Yoh was surprised, ''Really?!''

Amu smiled, ''Yeah, so you won't have to be lonely anymore and beside, we can be best friend.''

He blush a little about she said, ''Um, ok, you can be my first friend.''

She was very happy that she make friend with him, jumping and said, ''YAY!'' she stopped jumping, ''What is your name?''

''I'm Yoh, and you?''

''I'm-''

''Amu!'' her mother cut off.

Amu turned around, her mother waved her hand it time to go, ''Yes!" she turned back at him, ''Sorry I have to go, but I hope we see each other again.''

Amu was running to her mom, take her hand to walk home. Yoh is looking at Amu that she can trust her in his life.

The next day at school Yoh was walking down the hallways and saw some guys that they wanted to pick on him.

''Yooooooh, haha I know what you did? And what are you doing out there?'' said the boy.

''Yeah, I wonder what's he up to?'' said another boy.

''Yeah and did you know that he lives in the hunted house,'' said the third boy.

''Really?!''

''Yeah, he has like so kinds of old stuff,''

Yoh was ignored about what the boys said. Then, Amu running to them and protect Yoh from bullying.

''Stop picking on him!" shouted Amu.

The boys stop laughing and look at her, ''Huh? Who is this pink hair?''

''Hmm, that's what I thinking of.''

''Probably that's Yoh's little girlfriend, HAHA!''

The boys are laughing at her. Then she gets mad about they're saying.

''THAT'S ENOUGH!" she exclaimed, ''you shouldn't bully him because he's my friends!"

Yoh was surprising that Amu said that, thinking, 'Really, she's really protected me by those guys,'

''Friends? Since when you guys became friends?'' asked the boy.

Amu was scared to say, ''Well...I became friend with him because he was lonely and sad that he can't make friends with other people. But I...I want to be with him because he didn't have a lot of friends to be with him, so I wanted to protect HIM BY YOU GUYS!''

The boys look at her like she's very serious, ''Heh, you too short to protect him and-''

''Be quiet!'' Amu are burning in her two eyes.

They're scared that she's going beat them up and said, ''Umm...well I-I got to go but RUN!''

The boys runaway, Amu sighed that she protect him well, turn around, ''Are you ok?''

Yoh blush a little, ''Y-Yeah.''

After school, Yoh is walking down the front school yard and Amu run up to him cheerfully.

''Hey.''

''Hi.''

''Where are you going?''

''Home.''

''Eh? Why?''

''Because I have to do something.''

''Oh,'' said Amu, thinking that they could hang out, ''Hey, do you want to go to the park?

Yoh blinked, ''Huh? Why?''

''Because I want to know more about you,'' she replied.

He look up at the sky, ''Well, ok but only a little bit.''

''YAY!'' she smiled.

At the park, Yoh and Amu was sitting down the under the tree. They feel the brezzy wind right in their face.

''Ah, isn't feels good, right Yoh?'' she said.

Yoh is staring at the sky, daydreaming.

''Yoh? YOH!"

''Huh? What?'' he look at her.

Amu rolled her eyes, repeated, ''I said isn't feels good?''

''Oh yeah, sorry.''

''It's ok,'' she smiled.

''He smiled back at her, look at the sky, ''Um.''

''What?''

''Thank you for protecting me.''

"Oh,'' she blush, scratching on her back head, ''your welcome I guess.''

They look at each other, laughing, and smile at each other.

**End flashback**

Yoh and Amu remember each other about what happened in the past.

Amu look at the sky and said, ''Yeah, I remember good old days right?''

''Yeah,'' he smiled at her, ''and I remember we're good friends for long.''

''True,'' she said, remember it's late that she got to go home, ''Oh yeah, I got to go.''

''Huh? Really?''

Amu stand up and stretching,''Yeah, it's pretty late so I can't stay here longer.''

''Oh I see,'' he said, thinking that she come to his house, ''Um.''

"Huh? What?'' she confused.

''Would you like to come to my house tomorrow to meet my friends?'' he asked.

She answered, ''Yeah sure. What time?''

''Like around 12,'' he smiled.

''I got, see ya,'' she waved at him to go home.

He waved back, ''Bye.''

**PLEASE R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it!"^.^**

The next morning, Amu woke up early, stretching her arm and look at the window.

''It's a beautiful day today,'' she smiled.

She look at her shugo chara, she wonder that they're going to hatch again.

''Sigh, I miss them so much, I want to see them again,'' she said, sadly.

Her cell phone ring, Amu pick up her phone, its Tadese.

''Hello.''

''Amu-chan, where were you yesterday? I was calling you but you didn't pick up,'' asked Tadese.

''Oh yeah, my phone run out of battery, sorry.''

''Amu-chan.''

''Huh? What?''

''Why you look sad yesterday?''

''Huh? Oh N-NOTHING! I'm ok, really.''

''I see,'' said Tadese, ''Um..''

''What, Tadese?''

''Are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?'' he asked.

''Yeah,'' she said, cheerfully.

''That's great. Then, see you tomorrow.''

''Bye,'' she hung up the phone.

"Amu-chan!" said Amu's mom downstairs, ''Breakfast is ready.''

''Yes!" she yelled.

Amu went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

''Amu-chan,'' said her mom.

''Huh? What?'' she talked to her mouthful.

''Why are you coming home late last night?'' she asked.

Amu gulped, answered, ''Um, I saw my old friend.''

Her mom and dad look at her, confused, ''Huh? Old friend?''

''My childhood friend,'' she smiled.

''Your childhood friend? Who?'' she asked.

''Yoh. Asakura Yoh,'' Amu blurt it out.

''Asakura...Yoh?'' she repeated, thinking about that person, ''Hmm, I'd never heard of him. Do you know, honey?''

''Hmm, nope,'' he replied.

''Who is he?''

''Well, he just a guy who like music and cheerful,'' Amu said.

''Is he your boyfriend?'' asked Ami.

Amu blush a little, ''Huh?! NO! We're just a childhood friends!'' she turned away.

Her mom giggled, ''Well I guess you guys have fun in the old days, right?''

Amu scratch her back head, ''Well we been friends since a year.''

''Oh I see,'' she smiled.

''Yeah, that's why today I'm going to his house to meet his friends,'' she smiled.

''Oh, that's good, but don't you hang out with Tadese and others, Amu-chan?'' her mom wondered.

Amu felt nervous to answer that she want to hang with Yoh, ''Well yeah, I still hang out with them but I want to hang out with my childhood friends because I'd wanted to learn all about him.''

''Oh, but it isn't like you, Amu-chan?''

''Huh? What are you saying?! I'm still the same.''

''Oh, if you say so,'' she smiled a little.

Amu finish eating her breakfast, ''I'm done! Now time for me to change.''

''Huh, Amu-chan, where are you going?''

''I told you already I'm going to Yoh's house.''

''Oh that right,'' her mom smiled.

Amu go upstairs to her room and think about what she's going to wear.

''Hmm, what should I wear today,'' said Amu, scratching her cheek.

Amu is looking at her closet to pick up her outfits. She wore a white shirt with a light blue cardigan. She also wore a short light blue skirt and short socks. She wear a blue clip on her hair.

Amu look at her clock on the table, it's kinda early to go, ''Sigh, it's still early.''

She look at her eggs that it still resting, ''Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, I promise you that I'll take care of you guys.''

Around 11 o' clock, Amu is running downstairs and putting on her shoes.

''I'm off!"

''Have a good day, Amu-chan!'' said her mom.

''Yeah,'' she smiled, open the door and leave,''Bye.''

Amu is walking to Yoh's house, thinking about what his friends look like.

She is looking at the sky and said, ''Today I wonder what's he up to? Oh well, I'll see later when I get there.''

An hour later, Amu finally get to Yoh's house on time. She look at his house, it is huge like a hotel.

''Amazing!"

Amu was going up to the door and press the door bell. Someone opened the door, it was Yoh of course.

''Hey, Amu!'' he exclaimed, smiled.

''Hi, sorry,'' she said.

''That's alright, you can come in,''he let her come inside the house,''Hey Anna.''

A girl had short blonde hair and wearing a short black dress, ''What?''

''Um, this is Hinamori Amu,'' he answered, ''my childhood friend what I'm talking about.''

''H-Hello,''said Amu, bowed at her,''Nice to meet you.''

''Hello,'' said Anna, bowed at her back,''I'm Kyoyama Anna. Nice to meet you too.''

Amu smiled, turned to her left to his friends. Yoh introduced her to his friends.

''Everyone this is Hinamori Amu. My childhood friends,'' he smiled.

''H-Hello, it nice meeting you here,'' she said, bowed to them.

''Hello, I'm Oyamada Manta, nice to meet you,'' said the short guy.

''I'm Horo Horo,'' said the blue hair.

''I'm Ryu,'' said the guy with the elvis hair, ''nice to meet you too.''

Amu smiled, sit down on the floor.

''So this is all of my friends,'' Yoh grinned.

''Oh I see,'' said Amu, ''you have a lot of friends in here.''

''Yeah and-'' Horo Horo cut off.

''Wa-wa-wait a minute, if she was your childhood friend, then she is your GIRLFRIEND!"

Amu confused, ''Huh? Girlfriend?"

Everyone sweatdrops like he's crazy? Anna is angry what he said and punch him in the face.

''What are you saying?! I'm his fiancée!" she exclaimed.

Amu sweatdrop, ''Um, your his fiancée?''

''Yes because he promised me to get married in the future,'' answered Anna.

Yoh sweatdrop, ''Well...I don't remember saying that Anna.''

''Well you said that a long time ago.''

''Um..''said Amu,''What should we talk about?''

''Huh? Oh yeah, we're all shamans,'' he said.

''You already said that a long time ago, you know.''

''Oh yeah but I'd tell you bit before.''

Yoh explained to Amu about shaman and everything else.

''Wow, that's interesting,'' replied Amu.

''Yeah, we're planning to go to Shaman Tournament.''

''And you could be a shaman one day,'' called Horo Horo.

''Amazing, I want become one of you guys,'' she said.

Amu's egg is moving a little, Anna sense on Amu's bag what inside of it.

''What's inside in your bag?'' asked Anna.

Amu surprised, ''Huh?! It's n-nothing! Really!'' she's grabbing it her bag, tightly.

''Really? Are you lying to me?"

''HUH, N-NO, WHY WOULD I LIED?!,'' she exclaimed, thinking, 'I don't want to see my shugo chara.'

''Shugo...Chara?''

Amu shocked, ''Huh?! You can read my mind!"

''Wait a minute!'' exclaimed Yoh,''What's going on?"

Anna answered, ''She has something on her bag.''

''N-NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!" she yelled.

''Why?'' she asked.

''Because ..it's a secret!'' answered Amu, stand up and bow, ''Sorry, I got to go.''

Amu run out of the house, Yoh saw her tears coming out of her eye.

''AMU!'' he yelled, stand up.

''Leave her, Yoh,'' said Anna.

''Why did you do that!''

''Well I sense it on her bag.''

He ignored her,''You should apologized to her,'' he run after her.

''YOH!'' she exclaimed,''you idiot.''

**RATE & REVIEW! Don't hate me about this because it won't get out of my head -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4 so I hope to enjoy it and also Happy New Year everyone! :D**

Amu runaway from Anna what she said, thinking,'Why is she scary? Why did she do such a thing?'

_''Are you lying to me?" _

"Why did she said so mean?" she asked, stop by the bench, sit down and think.

During the sunset, Amu still thinking about what Anna said and looking at the sky

''What should I do?''she asked, close her eyes.

''AMU!" called Yoh, running up to her.

Amu open her eyes and turn to her side way,''Yoh.''

He stop and breath in and out,''I was looking for you everywhere, Amu.''

''Huh? Really?"

''Yeah, and I'm really worried about you,'' he said, looking straight at her.

''Well,'' she said, turning sideways, mad, ''talk to your girlfriend and say sorry to me.''

He look at her and sit beside her,''Anna is a little angry sometimes.''

Amu surprised and look at him,''Huh, you knew her all along?"

He answered,''Yes, we know each other for a long time since we're 10.''

She didn't say anything and look down on her lap.

''When I was first met her, I though she was shy and quiet. She was an orphan and my grandma want us to get married one day but I didn't ask her to married me.''

''I see, but I kinda don't like her the way she act,'' she replied.

''Well, that's her personality,'' he grinned.

She didn't say anything.

''So why is she yelling about?'' he asked.

She answered,''Well, I think she meant my shugo chara.''

''Huh? What's shugo chara?''

Amu opened up her bag and show it to him, ''This.''

Yoh look at it and said, ''Oh I see but what is it do?"

''Well I could explain it.''

Amu explain to him, about shugo chara and everything.

''Oh that interesting.''

''Yeah, and they went back to their eggs,'' she says, holding her shugo chara.

''I see,'' he said, looking at the sky.

''Um Yoh,'' she called.

''What?''

''Um, how do you become a shaman?'' asked Amu.

''Huh, well that's kinda tough you know,'' answered Yoh, ''wait, why?''

''Because I want to become a shaman,'' she replied, ''and I want to become stronger and stronger later on,'' she smiled.

He smiled back,''I see but I'll ask my grandpa to teach you.''

''Really?!'' she exclaimed.

''Yeah,'' he said, stand up and stretching,''and then he can train well for a long time like me.''

''Amazing, I wish he could train me,'' she said, clap her hands together.

Yoh look at her, burst out laughing.

Amu seem confused and says,''Huh? W-Why are you laughing?''

''Well he never taught a female before,'' he stop laughing.

She sweatdrop,''So, it doesn't matter if he teach a female or not.''

''Well he's only do is meditating and all kinds of stuff.''

''Is that called training, Yoh?'' she asked.

''Yeah and then he's going to make you do all lot of house work.''

''I see,'' she said,''but how did you become a shaman, Yoh?"

''Huh? Oh yeah,'' he replied.

Yoh told Amu about his life and everything.

''Really?" she said.

''Yeah and I met Amidamaru,'' he grinned.

Amu confused,''Huh? Who's Amidamaru?"

''Here,'' he said, ''Amidamaru.''

He appeared with a spirit of samurai,''Yes Master Yoh.''

''Amidamaru, this is Hinamori Amu. My childhood friend,'' he introduce.

''Hello. Nice to meet you,'' she bowed.

''Amu, this is Amidamaru, my spirit friend.''

''Hello, nice to meet you too,'' he bowed back.

''Oh yeah, no wonder there is such thing is spirit here,'' she said.

''Yeah but only shaman could see a ghost,'' he smiled.

''I see, but wait! How could I see a ghost now? Even though I'm not a shaman?" she asked.

He giggled,''Well, I guess some people who sees ghost but they're not a shaman. Like Manta, he saw a ghost but he just a normal person.''

''Oh.''

''Don't worry, my grandpa will teach you to become a shaman one day,'' he said, holding his arm around her neck.

Amu blush a little, smiled,''Yeah, I will.''

Yoh, Amu, and Amidamaru look at the beautiful sunset.

''Isn't pretty, right?" asked Amidamaru.

''Yeah,'' Yoh answered.

''I agree,'' Amu answered.

Yoh kinda almost forgot to go home and said,''Oh yeah, I better to get home. Would you like to come with me.''

Amu surprised,''Huh? N-No, because I don't want to come to your house and see your girlfriend.''

He giggled,''Well, I'm going to ask her to apologized to you. Is that fair?''

She look at him and says,''Y-Yeah,'' she stand up and follow him.

''Let's go,'' he said, hold her hand and walk.

''Huh? W-Wait?!" she exclaimed,''W-W-Why are we holding hands?''

''Because we're a childhood friends. Remember?"

''Yeah but we're not a couple or anything! We're just friend, you know.''

''Yeah, I know.''

''Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

''Well, you consider me as a sister, Amu,'' he answered.

She blush a little,''As a sister?''

He stopped and says,''Yeah because I wanted to have a brother or sister so I wouldn't be alone no more. So I decided you to become a younger sister to me because I thought your mature and you've always have a cheerful smile back then when I first met you.''

Amu feel that he's feel lonely for him,''I see, but why?''

Yoh turn to Amu,''Huh?''

''Why are you telling me before?''

He look down on the ground,''Well, because after we break up our friendship. I decided that I want to have a brother or sister.''

''Oh so is that's why you feel lonely back then?''

''Yeah.''

Amu's fist touch her heart and wanted to say about him,''Well I think you have a few friends that's all around you, Yoh.''

Yoh surprised about she said,''Really?"

''Yeah because since we break our friendship but you make more like you've met Manta and became your first friends. And then, you've met more people to make you happy and smiled. So look at your heart and believe yourself, it's part of life you know.'' she smiled.

Yoh look at her like she's already mature.

''Um, Yoh? What's wrong? You seems k-'' he cuts off.

He hug her very fast. She blush like what happened to him.

''Thank you,'' he says,''for your encouragement, Amu.''

''Yoh,''she called, hug him back and smiled,''Yeah.''

He let go and turned around,''Now then, let's go. I don't want to waste time by standing here and talking,'' he smiled.

She smiled back,''Yeah.''

During the night, Yoh came home and bring Amu there.

''Yoh!"exclaimed Anna,''Where were you? And why did you bring her here?!"

''Anna,''he said,''I want you to apologized to her about what you did before.''

She surprised and said,''Sorry, I didn't mean to yelled at you.''

Amu shake her head,''No, I'm sorry to you too because I didn't mean to say that bad thing but you want to become friend, Anna,'' she smiled and give a hand to her.

Anna look at her, smiled, and shake her hand,''Yeah, let's become friend.''

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 5 so I hope you like it! :D**

At the wedding ceremony, everyone was there and celebrating Nikaidou & Sanjo.

''And now it's,"said Pepe.

''The day of the wedding!'' finished Eru.

''Ami, you look just like a little angel!'' exclaimed Amu's father.

''Okay!'' said Ami cheerfully.

''Good luck holding trail!'' exclaimed Amu's mother.

''Even though it's all about me today.'' say Sanjo tuned to Nikaidou blush,''Oh I'm so is the first time I've worn contacts. What if I fall down?!''

''Just hold onto me and it'll be fine,'' said Nikaidou nicely.

''O..Ok.''

''Ikuto nii-san!" exclaimed Tadese cheerfully,''You made in time!''

''Tadese,'' said Ikuto smiled.

''Um...There's something I want to apologize to you about.''

Ikuto look at him.

''I'm sorry I called you a thieving cat. I was the one who end up being the thief. Well, maybe, but I only want Amu to be happy. If you make her unhappy, well.''

''Tadese, when did you turn into such a strong-willing guy,'' he said.

He smiled,''Oh, I graduated from the gentle king character.''

''Hmm, well, I'm not giving up.''

''I'm not going up either.''

''Huh.''

''Anyway, I haven't talked to Amu for two days, what happened to her?'' asked Ikuto.

''Well-'' Utau cut off.

"Ikuto! I need your help with the flowers!" exclaimed Utau.

''Oh coming.''

Tsukasa come up to Tadese, rubbed his head,''Oh my, Tadese you've grown up so much.''

''Gah! Tsukasa?!'' Tadese blushed,''Y-You were listening?!"

''You better grow up to be just like me, okay?" he smiled.

''Huh, to be just like you, Tsukasa, that's kinda.''

''Sorry, but the only thing that'll resemble Tsukasa will be his looks. That's all,'' Kiseki sweatdrop.

''W-What? Even you, Kiseki,'' embarrassed Tadese.

''Hey, hey, it's a flower shower!" exclaimed Kusu Kusu.

''The flowers blowing all over place,'' said Pepe.

''Here you go!" exclaimed Daichi.

Amu was throwing at flowers to Nikaidou & Sanjo.

''Wow! The bride is so pretty!''

''How lovely.''

'' ''One day, I want to look like that'' You think of that?'' asked Ikuto.

"What?! Ikuto!'' Amu blushed.

'One day it'll all work out. As long as I keep holding tight to that hand my future will be alright,' Amu thinking.

''Hey Amu,'' called Ikuto.

''What Ikuto?"

''How come I haven't talked to you for two days, Amu?''

Amu felt nervous,''W-Well...I was busy.''

''Hm, busy huh? What did you do?"

''Um well-'' Yaya cuts off.

"Amu-chi! Hurry up! She's gonna toss the bouquet!"

''Ah! Okay!" exclaimed Amu.

''Nagihiko, good luck,'' said Rima.

''R-Right,'' said Nagihiko.

Nagihiko come up to Amu and whisper in her ear. Amu was thinking about Ran and the others said about her.

'No matter what changes, I'll still be me and I can be whoever I want to be!'

''The truth is,'' said Nagihiko.

Amu caught the flowers on her hand, surprised,''Huh?"

''AMU CAUGHT THE BOUQUET!" everyone shout.

Amu confused and said,''Wh...Wh.. WHAT?! NAGIHIKO YOUR ACTUALLY NADESHIKO?!"

She threw up the bouquet up to the sky.

''Ah! The bouquet's back in the air!"

''It mine!"

''Wh-Wha Nagi, no way!'' exclaimed Amu almost fainted.

Luckily, Tadese and Ikuto caught her.

''Ah, are you okay,'' said Tadese.

''What are you doing, you,'' said Ikuto.

''Ah!" she blushed

They look at each other mad.

''Let go.''

''You first.''

''Huh.''

''Hey look out Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted.

''Huh?" said Amu looking at the sky and caught it.

Everyone clapped it and Amu smiled.

''AMU-CHI!" shouted Yaya,''You caught it again!"

''Um..yeah.''

''Amu, who is going to end up with?" asked Rima.

Amu is blushing and say,''HUH?! Um,''

She look at Tadese and then Ikuto like it hard for her to pick, they smiled at her.

She smiled back,''Well I haven't decided yet.''

Her friends look at her like huh.

''Wait, why Amu?" asked Rima

''Yeah why? What do you mean?" asked Yaya.

Her smiled faded,''Well it's hard for me to pick because these two guys love me and they want me as a wife in the future. And then, one guy who want me as a younger sister because he want a brother or sister so he can't be alone no more. That's why he decided me as a sister.''

Everyone was confusing about what she said 'One guy.'

''Wait a minute Amu?" called Nagihiko,''Who's one guy?''

Amu look at him smiled a little,''Well my childhood friend.''

He's confused,''Huh? Your childhood friend?"

''You didn't tell us about your childhood,'' said Rima.

''Yeah, why Amu-chi?''

''Because I kinda keep it to myself when I remember seeing him,'' she said grabbing her bouquet.

''I kinda know, Amu-chan,'' said Tadese.

''Huh Tadese, you know?"

''Yeah because two days ago, you were crying and ran away after we graduated. And yesterday when I hear your voice, you seem hiding from me and meet up with your childhood friend. Is that true, Amu?" he explained.

''W-Well,'' she said looking around all of her friends even Ikuto, ''I kinda did everyone, honestly.''

Everyone looking at her like she's telling the truth.

''Is that why you ran away after we graduated, Amu?" asked Rima.

She answered,''Well kinda.''

She told her friends about her story and everything.

''I see, Amu-chan,'' said Tadese,''so you were at his house yesterday.''

''Why,'' said Rima.

''Huh, what's wrong, Rima?''

''Why did go to your friend's house to see his friends?'' she asked.

''Well because I want to know all about him. Even though, We've been friends for a years and I still don't know much about him.''

''Amu,'' called Utau.

''What Utau?"

''Do you want to betrayed us our friendship, Amu?" she asked.

Amu is shocking and said,''Huh, no I don't want to break up because I'm still with you guys and-''

''Amu-chan!" called Amu's mother.

She turn her mother, she was waving at her.

''Time to go home!"

''Uh ok,'' she said turn to her friends,''sorry I go to go, see ya.''

''Um bye,'' said Utau,''sigh, something wrong with Amu.''

''Yeah, she seems that she keep hanging out with her childhood friend,'' said Rima.

Amu running up to her parents and said,''Ok let's go home.''

She keep on walking witn sad face.

''Huh, is something wrong with Amu-chan?" asked her mother.

''I don't know, maybe it's about her friends,'' said her father.

When they get in the car, Amu was thinking that Utau said.

_''Do you want to betrayed us our friendship, Amu?" she asked._

Amu sigh, thinking,''Why would I betrayed my own friends. They're precious friends to me,'' she sighed again.

During the night, Amu is laying down on the bed, thinking about what her friends said.

_''Why did go to your friend's house to see his friends?'' she asked._

She rolled over to her right, sigh, and thinking,'Why did most of my friends say that? I don't understand.''

Her phone ringing. She pick it up, it was Yoh.

''Hello.''

''Hey Amu.''

''What is it, Yoh?"

''Would you like to come tomorrow for my match?"

''Um why?"

''Because I want you see me fight, it would be awesome.''

Amu didn't answer.

''Hello? Amu?"

''Huh? What?"

''What's wrong? You sound kinda sad?''

''Huh? It's nothing, really!" she exclaimed and stand up,''I'm coming tomorrow, don't worry.''

''I see, then I see you tomorrow,'' he said,''bye.''

''Bye,'' she hung up the phone, sigh and fallen down on her bed,'What should I do? I don't want to lie to them if I hang out with him.'

**Please R&R! I kinda mess up this chapter so I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm following the manga right now. I edit some of it to make room for Amu so yeah this chapter starting chapter 39. This is chapter 6 so I hope you like it!:D**

It's the beautiful day, Yoh was laying down and see the sky, Anna is reading, and Manta was standing in front of them.

''Cherry blossom, warm sunshine... this is feels great! Spring is truly a really nice season,'' Yoh grinned.

''I don't mean to put a damper on your enjoyment but I don't think this is a good place for a picnic because, this is in the middle of the graveyard!'' Manta shouted.

''Huh?" he said, getting up from the ground.''What are you talking about, Manta? We didn't come here just to have a picnic,'' he continued. ''This is, Chokohama is the place chosen for the fight today.''

''But, why did you choose this place?'' he struggled. ''He had to pick a cemetery for foreign people.''

''That's true. The foreign tombs are all in weird shape, and their taste are so strange.''

''THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TASTE!" he scream.

''Huh?''

''That's their religion; the European tombs are all like this! Ever since they buried the dead navy marines during WWII, this place became a foreign cemetery. These places have 4,500 dead from 40 different countries buried here.''

''Buried?''

''They bury their dead directly, without cremating them first,'' Anna answered.

Yoh shocked,''WHAT! Don't worms eat the corpses then?''

''Yeah, that's why I'm scared of this place,'' said Manta. ''In this place, I can't even be sure zombies won't show up, like in the movies.''

"Is he for real?" Yoh asked a random spirit.

''Oh. Yeees.''

''You don't have to call the spirits up just so you can ask!" yelled Manta.

He smiled and looking at the sky,''I wonder if Amu come today.''

''Huh? Amu?'' he question and scream. ''Eh?! She's coming today?!"

''Yeah.''

Amu was ringing the door bell many times but nobody is home.

''Huh, nobody is home?" she asked.''Hmm, I wonder where he is.''

She think for a few minutes and she know where he is.

''That's it. Probably he might be going to the cemetery where me and him seen each other in the beginning.''

She run there and find him.

A few hours later, it was raining, Yoh and Manta was sitting down on the newspapers. He was holding the newspaper for a long time.

''Gezz, I wonder where's Amu?" asked Yoh.

''I don't know maybe she get lost or something.''

He was a foot steps near them.

Yoh was putting the newspaper down,''You finally came here! Where were you Am-''

The man with the blond hair wearing a hat, smiled and waving,''Hi. So, you're the one called Asakura Yoh?"

Yoh was pointing at him, surprised,''Yeah, that me. Then you must be...!''

The blond guy take of his hat and said,''Please to meet you. I'm your opponent for today's match, Faust VIII. Please go easy one me.''

Amu was tired from running take a deep breath,''I-I can't run anymore.''

She look up at the sky, drizzled from her face and was late to Yoh's match.

''I wonder his match started already,'' she said, ''but I won't stop until I see his match.''

She run again to the cemetery and look for him.

An hour later, Yoh and Faust had already started the match for a while ago. Faust was sitting down the ground and leaning on the wall.

''Oh my, did you say.. that I'll be the one to lose? Yoh-kun, you really do love joke around,'' Faust's eye lifted serously.''Because that's impossibility. The winner will be mine!''

Yoh lift his sword up and pointing to him,''Don't you know when you shut up? Get up, Faust! I'm gonna resolve this quickly, so I can take Manta to see a doctor. To see a decent doctor.''

Amu was finally their at the cemetery and see Yoh's match. His already started to fight now.

She panicked and said,''Finally I'm here but who did he fight with?'' She look at Faust who is scary and creepy,''W-Who is this scary one?"

She watch the battle for a while and worried about him that he can't win this match.

Faust was holding a small knife and stab himself in his leg. Yoh was shock about it.

''The hell!? What the hell is he doing!? The bastard actually cut open his own leg!?" he yelled. ''What's going on? Is he out of his mind!? What the hell is he doing right now!?''

Amu was shocked about opened up his leg, cover her mouth is like a horror movie, thinking,'W-What is he thinking!? What's he doing with it?!'

Faust take out his bone and said,''Ah, you are wondering what I'm doing. All I'm doing is fixing this fracture.''

Yoh was shocked,''Gah! He's holding his own bone!"

Faust thew his bone and yelled,''Eliza! Find me an identical bone with the same blood type! I want it within the minute! There're so many of them here, you should easily be able to find one!"

The skeleton hold his bone, the skull are cracking up a hold. Yoh was shocked about that. Amu was looking at the skull like what's going to happened, thinking,'I wonder what's he up to? Hmm, probably he's bring up someone's life?'

''You freak!'' Yoh scream, running up to him.

Amu was surprised and Faust snapped. The skeleton pop up all around him.

''Look out!" Amu yelled.

Yoh stopped and turn around to her,''Amu.''

She got worried about him so much,''Be careful! You'll get hurt by him!'' Her tear come out a little.

Yoh was surprise and said,''Amu..''

''Enough of chit chatting!'' yelled Faust.''Attack!"

The skeleton was going to attack him, Yoh was fighting and he keep panicked himself.

''They won't die unless you grind them into dust. But, then again they were already dead to begin with.'' said Faust.

''Faust VIII..''

Amu was watching him for a long time, thinking,'I wonder what happen to this match?' She look at Manta on the ground, shocking, 'N-No, what's happened to Manta!?'

Manta was breathing so hard, Yoh was mad and said,''You're absolutely right,'' he scream,''then I'll follow your advice and take you out right now!"

''Heh,'' he grinned,''like I said earlier that's impossible. Skill Wall!"

Amu gasped,''Look out!''

Yoh's spirit vanished and fell into the ground. There was a long black hair man dressing up like an Native American.

Amu turn to her left, looking at him and says,''Who is this person?''

''Knowing only your fury without knowing how to control your power, you choose the path of suicide,'' said the man.''Yoh's furyoku will soon be completely gone.''

She was shock about it,''What!? Does he mean that his power will be disappeared?''

To be continued..

**Please R&R! Yeah I stop right in the middle of the fight but I'll continue to write in the next chapter! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, this is the second part of Yoh and Faust's match. This manga takes place in chapter 44 and 45. This chapter seems longer than the other chapters but I hope you like it! :D**

The man was standing in front of the view where Yoh and Faust's fight. Amu look at him like he knew everything.

''Hehe, Yoh, you look like you're in much in pain,'' said Faust.''I understand your suffering caused by your furyoku becoming depleted. You are gradually losing consciousness, you can no longer get up. But, as a doctor, it's my duty to end your pain, and let you die without further suffering...''

The man's spirits come out, the turtle and eagle were flying fast.

''That bastard! What does he think he's doing? I can't take it anymore! Let's go! Silver wing!'' shouted the turtle.

''Ok, Silver sheild! We must rescue Yoh no matter what!'' shouted the eagle.

''Wait!" shouted the man.''Have you forgotten the shaman fight rules for the ten commissioners? If we help a contestant, the contestant will be disqualified.''

The turtle and the eagle turned around,''Of course we know, Silva!" yelled the eagle.

''But if this continues, Yoh will died for sure!'' yelled the turtle.

Silva grinned his teeth,''I'm telling you to restrain yourselves, Can't you understand that? As long as Yoh-kun still has some furyoku left, the fight will continue,'' he continued.''To live or to die, to win or to lose, everything is up to Yoh-kun to decide. The Shaman Fight is something that no one else can interfere in..!"

Yoh tried to get up on his own and not to lose. Amu is kind of shock about what Silva said, thinking,'What do he mean that Yoh can't win?'

''I can't lose,'' said Yoh.

Amu gasped like he's alive. Yoh is pointing to Faust,''I will never forgive for hurting Manta!"

'I see, he seem that he cares about Manta,'' she smiled a little.

''Because Manta is Yoh's friend,'' said Anna walk forward.''And he's also Yoh's first friend. His first human friend.''

Amu turned to Anna,''Huh, his first friend?"

''You talk too much, Anna,'' said Yoh.

''What's wrong with that?" said Anna.''You've been called ''Demon Child'' since you were little. Everyone in the village hated you. You were treated like a devil, you can't deny this.''

Amu was shocked,''Huh, he's been called ''Demon Child''?''

Anna continued,''And then, I heard that you've been scared to Amu and she ran away from you. Then, she decided not talk to you anymore-''

''Wait a minute!'' Amu cuts in.

''What, Amu?"

''Where did you hear this information from between me and Yoh?''

''Yoh's grandparent told me all about you guys.''

Amu was a little surprised.

''Yoh-kun was called a Demon Child?'' said Manta.

"Everyone in the village hated him?" said Silva.

Anna explained,''You should already know. Yoh's family is a renowned house of shamans in the Japan... The Asakura clan. Japan also used to be a country governed by divination, so of course there would be many professionals shamans. The Asakura clan comes from that era, and has continued into the modern age as a renowned house of shamans. Even now, their past deeds and legends have been spread all over the place.''

''So what?" said the turtle.

''Isn't that something to be proud of?" said the eagle.

"That's right,'' said the snake.

''I see, I can understand Yoh-kun's pain,'' said Silva. ''A person with that kind of power, in today society that has lost its morals..''

"Is often feared by others, some may even try to hurt that kind of person on purpose,'' Anna said.

''Yoh has always been alone?" asked Manta.

''When Yoh left the village, he met the first person who could also see ghosts who was also willing to talk to him and befriend him... that was you.''

Amu was looking at her like she's telling the story,''I see, no wonder Yoh didn't count me as a first friend.''

''You actually hurt Manta this badly, not even Yoh can take that,'' she said.

''I don't think so, Anna,'' said Amu.

''Huh? What do you mean, Amu?"

''Yoh is the first person that I know and he is my first friend also,'' she explained.''When I first met him at the park since we was little, he was lonely and sad. So I decided to became friend with him. Whenever he got bullies, I've always protect him by heart. I don't care what people said to me but I have a strong heart to protect my friends. We really get along well from the past until the end. After that, I went to Yoh's house to show me something and then I didn't know what's he talking about. But he was showing me a ghost but I can't see and don't have power. I decided not to became friend with him because I be like everyone else in the school. But in the few years later, I started to think about him to become friend with him again. Later on, we met each other and become friend again, so I want him to make more friends to stay by his side,'' she smiled.

''Amu..''said Yoh.

''I see,'' said Anna,''I understand how you feel Amu about being friend with him. Now changing the subject, how can I save you when your wound is this serious?"

''Save him!" exclaimed Faust.''You little bitch! You dare take away my guinea pig?"

''Anna danger!" yelled Silvia.

''Look out!'' yelled Amu.

Yoh stopped Faust by his sword,''Where are you looking, Faust? Your opponent is me! Geez, why did Anna have to say so much,'' he continued.''The only reason I want to become the Shaman King is because I want to live a happy and carefree life. That's why I must beat you.''

Amu look at him like he's serious about his dream, thinking,'Oh I see, I understand he want to be a Shaman King.'

''To create a world where there is no loneliness?'' replied Anna.''I don't know about that.''

''Mm..If this is it, am I not getting in his way?!" complained Manta. ''And, how could you Anna-chan!"

''But why, Anna?'' asked Amu.

''If you had came earlier, the situation wouldn't have been like this!" Anna answered sit down on the ground.''What can I do? It was raining! I had to go to shopping district to buy a raincoat.''

''How can you say that without any shame?!" said Manta, his blood came out from his stomach.

"Ahh, Manta!" yelled Amu.

''Ahh! It's all over! I got too excited!"

''Manta! Hang in there!"

''Manta!" exclaimed Yoh.

Faust smiled,''For a friend, it's so beautiful.

He snap at his finger, the skeleton fall apart.

''He freed the skeletons!'' exclaimed the eagle.

''Is he cutting off his furyoku!?" exclaimed the snake.

''No,'' answered Sliva,'' he's changing the form of his oversoul. You see, now there is only one skeleton left standing.''

The skeleton have the sprirt on it head and it seem to move it.

Yoh thinking,'What.. what's he trying to do now?'

Amu put her sweater into Manta's stomach, looking up the skeleton,'I wonder what's he up to?'

The skeleton moved and hold the ax. Sliva look at it and said,''Now he's focusing his furyoku on one single skeleton. It's about to appear, this is Faust VIII's real oversoul.''

''My beloved Eliza!" exclaimed Faust.

Amu was confused,''Huh, his beloved Eliza?"

The skeleton turned into a human body.

''Is that his spirit?" asked Amu.

''A nurse?" asked Yoh.

"Haha, it seems that you're surprised. This is the peak of the art of necromancy, bring back the dead,'' said Faust.''The secret of this rare and beautiful rebirth lies in the bones. By using the soul's original body as the container for spirit, it brings out the very form of when they're living.''

''So he can bring back dead to alive,'' said Amu.

''She look pretty weak, who is this lady, Eliza?" Yoh asked.

''Little boys don't need to know that.''

Eliza attack Yoh by the ax, he continued,''She is just a small and pretty girl, just a nurse.''

''Uhh!" exclaimed Yoh.

''Yoh!" yelled Amu. ''But how can she fight? She look weak.''

Sliva answered,''No, she really is weak compared to the enemies Yoh faced before.''

Amu look at him,''Huh, what do you mean?''

''This degree of power is quite pathetic. But, to the power depleted Yoh, she's an extreme danger.''

Eliza push Yoh away to the ground, Silvia yelled,''Yoh walked right into Faust's trap!"

''Yoh!" she exclaimed.''We have to do something to help him.''

''You can't!" said Sliva.

''Why? He seems to have trouble with it!"

He answered,''Because that their match, so we can't fix it.''

Amu seems to worried about him now.

''How could this be?'' asked the snake. ''Could Yoh's power have been exhausted on thst kind of opponent?"

''The reason Faust cut opened Manta-kun was to anger Yoh-kun. But, for Yoh-kun to lose control to such a condition. Show that he is using his power incorrectly!"

''Uh,'' said Yoh, tried to fight with his sword, but Eliza attack him.''Damn it! Both are dead but Lee Pyron was much stronger! Take this!"

Yoh use his sword to attack her arm, but he was shocked.

''Ahh!'' exclaimed Amu.''Her bone is blocking with her arm!"

''Heh. Your sword can't cut down my Eliza,'' replied Faust.''Did you forget the most basic rules?"

Yoh thinking,'Oh yeah! Eliza's body is an oversoul. So Harusame can't hurt her at all!'

Faust stepped forward a little,''Oversoul, can only be fought with oversoul. So, saying, that battered oversoul of yours can't even beat my weak, dear Eliza.''

Yoh look pale to fight.

''Don't you understand yet? It doesn't matter how you struggle to hold on,'' he touch on Eliza's face. ''Go on, Eliza, tell him, oversoul is a shapeless blade that's beyond the material.''

Eliza attack Yoh and he block himself, but it seems to go through his body.

'But I clearly, block her attack using Harusame!' he thinks, his blood coming out from his left arm,''Wuuuaaa!"

''Yoh!" shouted Amu.

''3 ribs are gone,'' said Faust.''Without your furyoku, you can barely stand. But, I still have to punish you for getting in the way of my studies. Go on, Eliza, finish him off peacefully.''

Eliza look at Yoh like he's pale and tired. Yoh is breathing in and out.

''Not good, Silva! He's going to kill him!" said one of his spirit.

''Arg! I can't stand it! Why can't that kid admit defeat already!" exclaimed the snake.''If he were to disolve his oversoul, we can rescue him!"

''But, what's amazing is that,'' replied the turtle, ''without about the same amount of power, such a difference can be made when it's used differently!"

Amu was worried about Yoh so much, thinking,'Come on, Yoh. I want you to win this match,'' she puts her hand together.'Please, I believe in you.'

''I don't think so, Amu,'' said Anna.

''Huh?! W-What do you mean, Anna?!"

''It doesn't matter if he win or loses here. He still has a chance. By admitting defeat then learning from this is good enough. This is sort of good medicine for him.''

''I see, I understand about this, Anna,'' replied Amu.

''Yeah, I agree with her about what you're trying to say,'' said Silva.

''But, his opponent want to kill Yoh!" she replied.''I'm not going to let Yoh die. Examiner, please step down.''

Anna take off her rain coat on the ground and ready to fight,''Even if Yoh loses here, Yoh will still become the Shaman King.''

Sliva and Amu were sweatdrops and said together,''So..tough.''

''Who says admitting defeat will end the fight?'' said Faust,''Go Eli-''

Yoh cuts off,''Hey, who's admitting defeat? I have said, that you're the one who is going to lose.''

''Yoh stood up!" exclaimed Amu.

''Anna, don't interfere,'' said Yoh. ''I just realized ...the way to defeat him, the game of dolls is over, Faust the 8th.''

To be continued...

**Please R & R! And again, this is the second part but the next chapter I'll put the rest of the battle I promise :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sigh, this is the last part of Yoh and Faust's match, so this is chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Amu is confused,''Game of doll? What do he mean?"

''That what I'm about to say,'' said the turtle.

''So, that's it, you got quite a way with you, Yoh-kun,''said Silva.''Look like he really found a way to defeat Faust.''

''Doll?" replied Faust,''You dare say my dear Eliza is a doll? You dare insult my Eliza!?" Eliza is attacking Yoh, Faust continue to talk,''Say that again if you dare! You say my Eliza, my perfect, precious Eliza is a doll?! And you say I'm playing a game?! There's a limit, even for insult! That sentence, say it again and you'll see! Say It! Come on!"

''Is he alright?'' asked Amu.''He seems to care of that person.''

''That's right,'' answered Anna.

''Huh?"

''That girl called Eliza,'' she replied.''Is very important person to Faust.''

''Important?!" she exclaimed.

''Necromancy was created for controlling the dead body. So, in most cases, if the dead have any consciousness, revival cannot be completed,'' she continued.''Yoh learned the valuable lesson during the battle with Pyron, he knows Eliza does not have her own will. But, to Faust, this girl is so important, that she was kept by his side even so. For such an important person to be called ''A doll''. Of course he's angry.''

''So he meant that he love this person so much,'' said Amu.

''Look clearly!" exclaimed Silva. ''He is so angry now, he is out of control and is exhausting is power very quickly.''

''No way,'' she replied,''but, Yoh seems strong and mature right now.''

''But, that's still if he can hold out to that point,'' said Anna.

"Hmm?" she said, turn to Anna.

''Other than the fact that he's hurt very badly. Yoh cannot hold off Faust's anger. Faust still holds the upper hand in this match.''

"How long are you going to dodge around, Asakura Yoh!?" Faust exclaimed.

Yoh got hit by Eliza and fell into the ground.

''YOH!" Amu screamed.

''Come on! Say that again!" he screamed.''The moment you say that, I'll rip that hateful mouth of yours off! And soak it in formalin to keep as a specimen!''

Yoh triec to get up and said,''It doesn't matter how many times I say it. From the moment I saw you, I felt that your eyes were very lonely.''

Faust was surprised, he continued,''And you also said ''I lost to death. So I became a Shaman.'' The game of dolls is over, Faust.''

Amu was surprised about that, Faust was laughing and covering his face,''Haha! What does a brat like you know? Eliza! My dear wife! Do you know how painful that it was to lose her?!"

Amu was shocked and said,''His wife?!"

"Yes, Eliza is my only love,'' he said, told the story about his life and everything.''Until the night the clinic opened, and Eliza got killed by robbers.''

Yoh and the other was like shocked. Amu sweatdrops,''Eh? The night...is opened?"

''Yes, but I still want to see her. Even though, if I must walk the path of evil. And so, I finally forund it,'' he continued.''500 years ago, my ancester, Faust the first left behind the forbidden craft of reviving corpses. It was then...I learned necromancy!''

''N-Necromancy,'' Amu repeated.

Faust continued,''When Faust the first made a deal with the devil, that was what he said. Pretty insulting, right?"

Yoh look at him, didn't say anything.

He touch his wife's hair,''To be called a doll is really a pity, Eliza. I will revive you. When I become the Shaman King!" Eliza is going to attack him.

Amu was surprised and yell,''Look out!"

''So, that's what happened. But Faust, I believed there's no point, even if you manage to revive her, humans will eventually die,'' Yoh replied, grabbed his sword.''Because life is limited, there is sadness and and happiness. To conquer death is the same as never being born!''

Faust started to laugh,''Haha! Shut up, little guy!"

''Shaman are people that help those who are struggling to live. Helping them to part wth the past is the reason we call the dead to this world.'' His sword turning into furyoku.''So Faust, you, who is tied down with the past. Having no right to become Shaman King!" He slashed Eliza with the leg.

Amu look at Yoh like he's amazing and stronger,''Amazing, he did it! He defeated his opponent!"

Faust's oversoul crashed down on the ground, he was shocked,''Eliza!"

''Yes, he finally beat him!'' Amu said excited.

''No,'' replied Silva, ''his oversoul did not dissapper.''

''Huh,'' she sound surprised,''what do you mean?"

''Yoh was used up all his power. He has lost his match.''

''So this means that he ran out of furyoku,'' replied Amu.''But he tried his best to defeated it.''

Yoh fell down on the ground, Amidamaru called,''Yoh-dono! Are you okay, Yoh-dono!? Get up, Yoh!"

''Yoh!'' screamed Amu, run up to him.

''W-Wait!" exclaimed Sliva.

Yoh tried to get up and said,''D-Damn it.''

''Yoh! Are you okay?" asked Amu, hold Yoh's arm.

''Y-Yeah,'' he answered, look at Amu,''I'm fine. I, even now, I believed that no matter what happens, there'll be a situation when it happens.''

''Yoh-dono.''

''That because, until it's time, I'll never know. To guess at unpredictable future will just make me unsure.''

''Yoh..''Amu said worried.

He continued,''So that's what I have always said to myself. But, but there wasn't a solution when I got! I almost lost my dream, my life, and my friends! I just want to live in a carefree way! I knew it that wouldn't hurt if I didn't care about winning or losing!" His tears dropped fell.

''Huh? Yoh, are you-'' Amu look at him, surprised.

''But then I lost.. and I feel so bad. It's the first time in my life that I've felt this way! Damn it!"

''Yoh..'' She replied, started to cry with him.

He look at her,''Huh, what's wrong, Amu?"

She sobbed,''I-I've felt so bad for you that your life is horrible,'' she continued to cry.

''Amu..''

''Isn't Yoh-dono thinking this from the bottom of his heart? ''I want to be a Shaman King.''.''

Yoh was surprised and Amu look at him,'From the botttom of the heart.'

''If Yoh-dono is really that open and lazy, then you can really only be thought of as an idiot.''

''What!" he exclaimed.

''Huh?'' she was confused.

''For a human to live, he'll more or less feel unsure. The more important thing is how to cope with that uncertainty. That sentence if Yoh-dono's: ''No matter what happens, there'll be a solution when it happens.'' I believe, to have such courage is a good thing.'' he smiled.

''Amidamaru,'' he said smiled,''that's quite true.''

''I see,'' said Amu, rubbed her tears off.

Yoh tried to get up but his blood came out by his hips. Amidamaru and Amu was shocked and said,''HA!"

''Yoh, are you alright!" exclaimed Amu.

''Uhh ..yeah, I'm fine.''

Faust is still alive and hold his wife's skeleton. Amu was shocked about it,''Ahh, he's still alive!"

"Faust!" exclaimed Yoh.

''Wrecked,''he said.''My dearest, dearest, dearest, dearest, dearset, love, Eliza.''

''Ahh, Y-'' Yoh cuts off.

''Stay back, Amu! I don't you want to get hurt by him!"

''But why?!"

''Because ...just stay back!" he pushed her away.

''Ahh!"

Faust's oversoul turned into a huge skeleton and exclaimed,''I will kill you with this 12730 KG calcium giant!"

''HUH!?" Amu was shocked.''12730 KG!"

Faust started to laugh,''HAHAHA!"

''YOH!" Amu yelled and came running to him.

A pointing hair boy with a white horse saved him,''They can't take a hit. I guess these skeletons didn't drink a lot of milk when they were alive. Even I drink three bottles a day.''

Amu seems surprised and said,''Who this boy?"

Yoh was shocked,''Y-You are!"

The boy continued,''I can't let you get killed. Because you're my next opponent in the next round.''

**Please R&R! Finally I've got up to Ren's part, oh and by the way, thank you for reviewing my story, Nance-Chan, Teshia14, and nanomi12. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I've only made one chapter in one day o.o. This is chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy it^.^**

The next day, Amu was going to the grocery store to buy foods and drinks for Yoh. She was thinking yesterday about the boy.

''Hmm I wonder who's that boy?'' Amu asked, thinking,''Hmm, probably that Yoh's friend I guess,'' she sighed.

After she pay the foods, went outside, and saw Utau. She was surprised that she saw her and said,''Amu?"

''Huh, Utau,'' replied Amu, ''what are you doing here?"

Utau answered,''Taking a walk. Where are you going?"

''To the hospital.''

She was surprised,''Huh, hospital?"

''Yeah, my friend got hurt from yesterday.''

''I see,'' said Utau.''Um, Amu?"

''Huh, what?"

''Um, can I talk to you something?"

''Sure.''

Amu and Utau went to the bench, sit down, and talk.

Utau look down on her lap and said,''Sorry, I didn't mean to say betrayed to you after the wedding.''

Amu shake her heads,''No, it's my fault to hide about my childhood friend from the past. I'm sorry.''

''I see, but I want to continue our friendship now.''

Amu was surprised,''Huh, why?"

''Because I felt bad if we separated from each other and so Tadese and the other too.''

''Oh, but we can contact each other while I'm planning to move on my life in the future,'' she smiled.

''Huh, do you mean you will change of your life here?"

''Yeah, I wanted to move on because my childhood friend need me to get to know about each other and then I don't want to leave by himself alone because he get lonely in his life.''

Utau is a little surprised but smiled,''I see, I understand you want to be with him.''

She blushed a little,''Yeah, that's why he wants me as a little sister.''

''Oh, that's cute,'' she replied.''Do you like him?"

She was shocked and yelled,''Huh?! N-No, why would I like him if he was my childhood friend?!"

She laughed a little.

''Huh, what's so funny?" she asked.

''That's why a childhood friend sometime fall in love for each other as a relationship so maybe if you go out with him instead of Ikuto.''

''Huh?! Why would I go out with my childhood friend and beside, he has a fiancée already!"

Utau was confused,''Huh, fiancée?"

''Yes, she's scary when I first met her,'' Amu said.

''I see, so that mean she's engaged to him.''

''Yes.''

''Ah, that's pretty early for two of them,'' replied Utau.

''Yeah, I was pretty surprised about them because probably they want to get married early and have a family together.''

''Oh I see,'' she said, look at the time,''then it time for me to go, Amu.''

Amu look at her smiled,''Yeah.''

''And take care of him.''

''Yeah,'' she smiled blush,''I will.''

She smiled back,''See ya.''

Amu waved at her,''Bye, I'll see you later.''

Utau waved back at her,''Yeah.''

''Now I can go to the hospital to see Yoh what he's doing.''

About half an hour later, Amu came to the hospital on time. She was walking down thinking about today,''I feel happy today. I don't know why.''

''This is too much!" a voice yelled, it was Manta. He was runaway fron the room.

Amu was shocked about him,''Huh, Manta! Oh yeah, maybe in Yoh's room.''

She was running to go to Yoh's room and stop at the doorway,''Yoh! Why? What happened to Manta?!''

''He's no longer my friend.''

She was shocked,''T-That means, you abandon your friend?"

''Yes,'' Yoh answered.

''W-Why,'' she said, look down on the floor.

''Huh.''

''Why did you do that to your own friend?!"

''Because I lost the match because of him.''

''Huh, lost ...the match.''

''Yes, because he get caught by him and destroyed my dream.''

Amu got upset because of him, hold her fist,''That's not like you.''

Yoh was shocked and look at her,''What did you say?"

''That's not like you that I know! I only know is the person who is cheerful and happy! He became lonely and protect him by bulling and-''

Yoh cuts off,''Go away!"

''Huh,''Amu said, got scared and drop the bag.''I see, so that's why you treat your own friend like that?''

He was surprised, saw her tears, and she run away from him,''Amu!"

''Ahh, first you made Manta cry and then Amu,'' said Anna, eating her apple.''But, it must been hard for you to say that. You're a great man.''

''Yoh-dono! Is this really okay for both?" asked Amidamaru.

Yoh answered,''For Manta is okay, but for Amu well,'' his face turned sad,''she can be mature and I want to bring her to America because she's only person that I can trust. But, my next opponent is Ren,'' he continued.''I can't possibly beat him in my current condition. Even if I pass the preliminary, I'll meet up with him eventually. I don't want to endanger more of my friends.''

''Yoh-dono's hard earned friends!" exclaimed Amidamaru, doing fake crying.

''It's good that you have such courage, but did you think you have time to be venerable? Since you can no longer lose, what do you plan to do?" replied Anna.

''I'm going to get Amu to bring her to Izumo and trained her to become a shaman,''he answered.

Anna was surprised.

''I also go there because I want to become stronger. Then, I'll go back to get Manta.''

About an hour later, Amu was sitting down on the bench and cry.

''Why? Why did he did this to me?" she sobbed.

_''Go away!"_

''Why, I don't understand,'' she continued to cry.

''Amu!" said a voice.

Amu turned around, it was Yoh,''Yoh."

Yoh stopped and breath,''I'm sorry.''

''Huh.''

''About what I said before,'' he apologized.

Amu look at him like he's back,''It's okay, as long as you won't make me sad,'' her tears fall out very quickly.

He smiled, grabbed her risked, and gave her a hug, she was blushing,''It's alright and beside, remember I'd told you that I decided you to become a younger sister to me.''

''Yeah,'' she said, still sobbing on his shoulder.

''That's why I want you to stay with me and I stay with you, like a sibling, right?"

Amu stopped crying,''Yeah, that's what I wanted to hear, Yoh.''

He look confused,''Huh?"

''I wanted to stay each other so we couldn't be alone anymore but we need each other to stay by our side. Just like you, you want a sibling and you chose me as a younger sister. I'm very happy,'' she smiled.

He smiled also, let go and almost forgot to say,''Oh yeah, do you want to go to Izumo to train to become a shaman?''

Amu seems very happy and said,''Yeah, I love to go.''

''That's great, then let's go.''

''Yeah.''

**Please R&R! Yay, now Yoh and Amu was going to Izumo! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys, I post up so late because I was busy to do my school work, homework, project, etc. This is chapter 10 so I hope you enjoy it! **

Yoh and Amu got in the cab to go to Izumo. He look at the window and mad about Manta. She was worried about him.

''What's matter, you seems mad?" asked Amu.

''It's nothing,'' Yoh answered,''I'm fine.''

''Are you sure? Because probably you yelled at Manta this morning.''

Yoh look at her,''Don't mentioned it about him. Even though, he's not my friend anymore.''

''But I think he's tried his best to help you.''

''It's okay.''

''Huh?"

''Because later on, I'll get Manta,'' he smiled.

She smiled back,''I see.''

An hour later, Yoh and Amu got to Izumo, she looking around that it bring back memories to her. He took her to his grandparents house.

''Ah, I remember this house before,''replied Amu.

''Yeah I'd take you there before,'' he smiled.

''Yeah.''

Yoh opened the door,''Jii-chan, I'm back.''

His grandpa came to the room,''Oh Yoh, welcome back. Huh?"

''Um Jii-chan, do you remember her?" he replied, pointing Amu.

He thinking,''Hmm, yeah, I remember her. Aren't you Hinamori Amu?''

''Yes,'' Amu answered,''that's correct.''

''Ahh, I see,'' He said, asking.''Why did you bring her here, Yoh?"

Yoh answered,''Because Amu want to become a shaman.''

His grandpa thinking,''Hmm, alright, but it's a lot of work to do.''

''Yeah,'' said Amu.

''Alright, I want you to meditation for an hour,'' he said, doing it with Amu.

''Umm,''

''What?"

''What does it do?" she asked.

''This does it when you are focusing on your shaman power so that you can become a strong shaman,'' he answered.

''I see,'' Amu smiled,''but is it true that you need a partner to be a shaman?''

''Yes because a spirit and a shaman goes together to help each other out.''

''Oh, how long does it take to become a shaman?"

''A long time.''

''Huh, a long time?"

''Yes because it's tough to be a shaman while trained. Also they're having a tough time to become a shaman and go to the tournament. So that's why Yoh's finance want him to become a Shaman King.''

''I see, no wonder she wants him to become a Shaman King.''

''Um Jii-chan?'' Yoh interrupt.

''What?"

''Um what should I do?''

''Hmm, go trained outside and become a strong shaman.''

''Aww, ok,'' said Yoh, walk outside.

''Poor Yoh,'' said Amu.

"Hey, can I tell you something?'' he asked.

''Huh, what?"

''It's very important to our family even though your Yoh's childhood friend, right?"

''Yeah.''

''There is one person who already become a Shaman King. He's one of part of our family but he was reborn twice. Right now, he's still a strong shaman with his Spirit of Fire. I want you to be careful because he's strong.''

''Um, what's that person name?"

''His name is Asakura Hao, Yoh's twin brother.''

Amu was shocked that he had a twin brother,''Ehhh?! Really?!''

''Yeah, don't tell him. It's a secret.'' he told her.

''A-Alright,'' she said.''Um, can I ask you a question?"

''What?"

''Why does Yoh wants me as a sister?"

He is thinking,''Because back then when he was small, he didn't have a much friend and no siblings either. He was lonely after you guys break up your friendship. That's why he has thought about you for long.''

Amu blush a little,''I see, now I understand him what he's saying.''

''Yeah,'' he said,''anyway, let's take a break from meditation.''

''Oh yeah.''

Jii-chan bring tea cup for her,''Would you like some tea?"

''Sure, thank you very much,''Amu replied, blow her tea and take a slip.

''Hmm, I want to show to you and Yoh something.''

''Hm, what?"

Jii-chan opened the door to call him,''Yoh, that's enough.''

Yoh turned to him confused,''Huh?"

''I want to show you something. Let's go.''

Yoh, Amu, and his grandpa was walking down on the woods. Amu look at it like she never seen it before.

''Wow, I don't think I been this place before.''

''Huh, I thought you do, Amu.''

''No not really, but this is my first time seeing it.''

''I see,'' said Yoh smiled.

''Enough of chit chating,'' replied Jii-chan.

''What, Jii-chan?'' asked Yoh.

''I want to tell both of you something,'' he said, clear his throat.''When we speak of Furyoku, it's really a measurement of a Shaman's power at birth. Like the five senses: sight, hearing, etc. No matter how hard for you guys, you cannot improve it.''

Yoh seems confused, Amu was interested to what he's saying.

''So is that why they called a shaman?" Amu asked.

''Yes.''

''What does that have to do with being dead?" Yoh asked.

He answered,''Because it came with birth, it will work if you die to start over again. In order words, if you want a stronger furyoku, you must abandon your body and hone your soul.''

'Huh, what do he mean his body and hone his soul?,' thinking Amu and sigh.'Oh well.'

''Hey, Taxi!" exclaimed Jii-chan.

''Wait a minute!'' surprised Amu. "We're taking a Taxi!"

He got on it and said,''Yes, now come on, we'll see if you guys willing to undergo that kind of training.''

''Oh yeah, come on, Yoh,'' she called.

''Uh yeah.''

An hour later, they got in the beach, Amu looked around like no one there.

Yoh look around and said,''The beach? Why did you bring us here?''

''This is Yomi Cave,'' He answered.

''Huh? Yomi .. Cave?'' replied Amu.

''Yes, this is where the dead people go to. It's also heaven.''

Amu shrugged,''S-Scary.''

''If you look closely, then it look like a cave deceased, it's also one of the locations of the dead's cave.''

''I see, no wonder they called it Yomi Cave,'' she said.

They go inside the cave.

''So how long does it take this cave here?'' Amu asked.

''It takes seven days and seven night to reach it.''

''Ehh?!"

''Seven days and nights.'' replied Yoh.

''But that's a long time to get there.''

''I think I can manage it. Even though I won't have anything to eat.''

''Huh?! Are you crazy?!''

''You think it's bad to have nothing to eat? Stupid fool!'' exclaimed Jii-chan.''Are you still goint to challenge this cave? In spite of all this?"

''Hmm, that's the reason I came here I still go,'' he replied.

''YOH!'' exclaimed Amu and Jii-chan.

''It would be frustrating if I can't become strong. Therefore, I have already decided. I want to become a Shaman King,'' Yoh smiled.

''I see, but take me with you,'' said Amu.

''Hmm, alright, then let's go.''

Amu smiled,''Yeah.''

She was running up to him.

''Well then, we better be on our way.''

''Yeah, see ya,'' she replied, waved at him.

**Please R&R! And again, I'm sorry for posting this up. Oh and by the way, what should Amu's power would be and her spirit also? PM me :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**This** **is chapter 11. This chapter I made my own so I hope you like it! ^.^**

Yoh and Amu keep walking down the cave. Amu felt scared about this cave.

''I-I'm scared, Yoh,''called Amu.

''Don't worry, I'll protect you,'' Yoh smiled.

She smiled back and started complaining,''I'm so hot and thirsty at the same time. Don't you,Yoh?''

''Nope, I'm fine.''

''Huh?! Really, how can you survive this place?!"

''Well, I can endure this place and not complaining,'' Yoh smiled.

Amu sweatdrops,''Ok.''

An hour later, Amu got tired for a long time when she's been in a cave for a while now. Yoh is still have a lot of energy to go.

Amu was sitting down and take a break,''Jezz, I'm tired. Can't we take a break from walking?"

''Nope, why?"

''Because I'm tired of walking! And plus, I'm hungry and thirsty!" Amu complained.

He sigh,''Alright.''

Yoh sit down with Amu and talk.

''Hey, can I talk to you something?" replied Amu.

''What?"

''Is just that why can't I truth to my friends?"

Yoh's confused,''Huh? What do you mean?"

''Like I'm going with you to go to America but I don't what to say to them,'' she said sadly.

''Oh, I see. Just say it very honestly and show them how much you care about it before you leave,'' he smiled.

''I see, but I'll tell them that 'Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I need to leave you guys to make my new life for my childhood friend. And then, thank you everyone for helping me in the past till now. I might comeback later after traveling with him.' Is that sound fine?"

''Yeah, I agree because you seem care about your friends so much and they can understand you more.''

She smiled,''Your right.''

Yoh heard a sound around the cave.

''Huh, what's wrong?"

''Shh, did you hear something?"

''Huh?"

They heard the foot steps in front of them.

''What is that sound?" replied Amu.

''I-I don't know, probably their-''

The monster appeared to them, it was Oh-oni.

''What?! Oh-oni?!'' exclaimed Yoh.

''Huh, you know?" asked Amu.

''Yeah, I beat him 3 years ago when I save Anna.''

Oh-oni uses Oni-Daiko to attack Amu.

''Watch out!" he yelled, grabbed Amu and caught by it power.''Ahhh!"

''Yoh! Are you ok?!"

Yoh tried to get up,''Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine, but you have runaway.''

''Huh, w-why?!''

''Because it dangerous here so I want you to go, o-ok.''

Amu look at him like he's in trouble and not leaving him,''No, I'm not leaving you.''

''Why-''

Oh-oni caught Yoh and squeezed him. Yoh started to yelled.

''YOH!"yelled Amu,''Let's go!"

Oh-oni smiled and throw him at the wall, Yoh look stress by not having his spirit. Amu running up to him and his shoulder.

''Yoh, hang in there.''

He tried to stand up,''I-I'm ok, I'd told you because I trained so hard before until now.''

''But your not strong enough, how can you beat that monster?''

''I'm fine, I can handle this.''

Yoh was running up to Oh-ohi to beat by his hand, but Oh-oni stop him and kicked him.

''YOH!" yelled Amu, she didn't know what to do with it, thinking,'What should I do? I can't runaway without him. I need to have a plain, but how?" She was thinking to what Jii-chan said, 'Oh yeah, I almost forgot I can be a shaman.'

''AHH!" Yoh screamed.

''YOH!" she screamed, running up to him and protect him.''Enough! I can't take it anymore!"

''A-Amu..''

''I-I want to stop hurting my friend because he's the most important friend that I ever had!"

Yoh was shock about what she said, smiled,''Amu..''

Oh-oni was started laughing and about to punch her face. Amu close her eyes like it never happened.

''WATCH OUT!" he yelled.

There was a light that protected her on her own, she opened her eyes like it real.

''Huh, what's going on?!''

''I did it,'' said a voice.

''Huh, who's that?"

The spirit appeared to her, she look just like Amu but a lot older. She has long pink hair with her hair down. She wore a long white dress down to her feet and bear footed.

She introduce to Amu,''My name is Rosa, I'm your guardian spirit.''

Amu was amazed that she had a spirit,''Amazing.''

''And you must be Amu.''

''Yeah.,w-wait?! How do you know my name?"

''I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to beat that monster.''

Amu is getting serious,''Right.''

Oh-Ohi uses Ohi Daiko to attack them, but they dodge it.

''Ready Amu?"

''Yeah, but what should I do?" Amu wonder.

"First you have to raise up your hand and called my name.''

''I got it,''Amu raise up to her hand, calling,''ROSA!" her spirit turn to her spirit ball,''What should I do next?"

''Now, you have to bring me to your body and yelled 'oversoul'.''

''Right,'' Amu puts her spirit ball into her body and yelled.''OVERSOUL!"

Yoh look at her like she's amazing,''Wow.''

Amu was looking straight at Oh-oni to get ready to fight. Oh-oni use his attack but Amu jumped. He kept using it again and again but she dodge it all over the cave. She feel amazed that she fight with her spirit.

''Amazing, I can't believe it that I'm fighting."

''Yeah, their's another part that I want to show you.''

"Huh? What?"

''I want to show you the power.''

"Power?"

''Yes, you can beat him, and say 'light beam'.''

''Right,'' said Amu, she hold up to her hand and made a heart and yelled,''LIGHT BEAM!"

Oh-oni had defeated by Amu. Yoh was enjoy Amu's fight and run up to her.

''Amazing Amu!" exclaimed Yoh.

''Yeah, I feel easy to fight,'' said Amu, scratching her back head.

''I see,'' he replied,''Oh yeah, how do you get your spirit, Amu?"

Amu sweatdrop,''Um, I don't know. Rosa?"

''Oh, I'll tell you later.''

''Huh?! Why now?!"

''Not now, until you guys get out of the cave and then I'll tell you.''

''Aww man.''

A few hours later, Yoh and Amu saw the bright exit and they made it. They saw Manta and the other were there.

''Yo! What's up, guys?'' Yoh replied and waved at them.

''Hi hi guys,'' Amu waved at them.

**Please R&R! Yay! Amu become a Shaman now! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is chapter 12. This chapter starring in the middle of chapter 51 and a little bit on 52 in the manga. So I hope you enjoy it. :D**

Everyone was shocked that Yoh felt happy. Amu's face like what's going on.

''Still the same!" exclaimed Manta.

''How can you be so relaxed!?" exclaimed Anna.

''Huh? Did Amu come with you?" he asked.

''Yeah,'' Yoh answered, ''and she protected me from that monster, right Amu?"

''Y-Yeah,''replied Amu.

''And then she become a Shaman,'' he smiled.

''E-Ehh!" everyone exclaimed.

''Really?!" yelled Manta.

''No way?!" Amidamaru replied.

''Yeah, that's true,'' said Amu,''Rosa.''

Rosa appeared,''Yes Amu.''

''This is Yoh's friends.''

Rosa turned around, look at them, smiled,''Hello.''

Everyone stared at her like she's a beautiful spirit.

Ryu looks at her with hearts in his eye,''S-She is soo beautiful!''

Amu sweatdrops,''H-Huh?"

Ryu came up to her and gave her a flower. Rosa felt awkward about this man.

''Umm, what are you doing?" asked Amu.

''I'm giving her a flower,'' Ryu answered.

''But she's dead, why would give her a flower while she's a spirit.''

''That's because he love girl so that he can marry them,'' replied Manta.

''Huh, I see.''

''Um Yoh-sempai,'' called the girl with the pink hair.

''Huh, what Tamao?" replied Yoh.

Tamao blush and said,''Um who's that girl?"

Yoh turned around to Amu, pointing to her,''Oh this girl, this is Amu. Hinamori Amu.''

She repeat,''H-Hinamori.. Amu.''

Amu turned to Tamao,''Huh, who are you?"

Tamao was shocking and blushing,''U-Umm, I'm Tamamura Tamao. Nice to meet you,'' she bowed to her.

Amu bowed her back, smiled,''Nice to meet you.''

''Um, are you Yoh-sama's childhood friend?"

Amu was surprised,''Oh yeah. Wait?! How did you know that?!"

''His Jii-chan told me all about you.''

''Oh I see.''

Yoh's stomach growing that he didn't eat for a long time,''I'm hungry! Do you guys have anything to eat?"

Amu turned to Yoh,''Huh,'' her stomach are also growing,''Oh yeah, we didn't eat it for a long time.''

''I admit, you guys did well. Congratulation both of you,'' said Anna.

''He he, I'm sorry if I made you guys worry about me,'' replied Yoh,'' Well! Let's get out of here! Why don't we go to my place, so we can grab a bite to eat!"

''Yeah!" exclaimed Amu.

Everybody in Yoh's house for lunchtime. Tamao made food for them to eat.

She clear her thorat and said,''Well, Well then, for everyone who came from so far away, as long as for Asakura Yoh-sempai and Hinamori Amu's successful laborious training. I've gone and made a simple crude meal for everyone, so please take your time and enjoy.''

Everyone was amazed that Tamao did it for them.

Ryu rubbed his hand and exclaimed,''Awesome! Did Tamao make this all by herself!?''

''Yes,''answered Tamao.''Although I'm not very useful, I'm still able to help around the house.''

''Amazing, its look good,'' replied Amu.

''It's look really great!'' replied Yoh.

''Time to eat!" everyone shouted.

Amu picked up the food and eat,''Mmm, its delicious!"

''Ah thank you,'' said Tamao blushed.

''Even though your great at cooking. Since when you started cooking?"

''Oh um since I small, when I lived Yoh-sama's family,'' she smiled.

''Ahh I see, so you cook for a long time,'' replied Amu.''Teach me how to cook someday.''

Tamao smiled,''Yeah.''

After lunch, Yoh showed Amu around the house. She thinks its pretty big for Yoh to live in.

''Amazing, it's look new here,'' said Amu.

''Actually, it's just an old house,'' replied Yoh.

''Huh, really?"

''Yeah, it seems a lot of people used to live here, right, Tamao?''

''Yes, Yoh-sempai'' said Tamao, told her about it and everything.

''Amazing, a lot of people here including you?" say Amu.

''That's right, I haven't seen Jii-chan or Mom around,'' said Yoh.

''Ah that's right, today Yohemei-sensei went to a meeting with some officials and Lady Keiko went with the local wives' group on vacation to China,'' explained Tamao.

''So that's how it is...No wonder I haven't seen Mom around.''

Manta almost fell and yelled,''Isn't kind of important!? Won't your family have some concerns!? Yoh, it wasn't easy at all for you and Amu to return from Yomi Cave! You're trying this hard, but your family doesn't seem to even care!"

''Oh, I don't think it's like that! Because basically our family has a laissez-faire poilcy,'' he smile cheerfully.

Amu sweatdrops,''Umm what does it have to do with laissez-faire policy?"

''That is why Yoh-sempai will be with Anna-sempai,'' said Tamao.

Amu was confused,''Huh?"

Tamao continued,''Although times change, Yohmei-sensei believes that the life pulse of the Asakura House will never die, so only the most outstanding shamans can become the Daughter-in-law in the Asakura House. In the household, I...was also working hard for this...''

Everyone was silent like they don't understand.

''Ahh, how annoying! I was rambling on about something!'' she exclaimed, the plate are blocking her face.

''N-No that's ok!" exclaimed Amu.

''That Anna the we were worrying about now, where is she?" asked Manta.

''Anna-sempai already went inside to rest,''Tamao answered. ''Manta-san, Ryu-san, and Amu-san, I've already prepared the rooms, please have a good rest tonight.''

During the night, everyone was sleeping except Manta, staring at the sky.

Amu woke up and saw Manta outside,''Hey.''

He turned to her,''Oh Amu.''

''What are you doing at that time?"

''Well I couldn't sleep.''

''Oh I see,'' replied Amu, sit down next to him and look at the sky.

''Hey.''

''What?"

''I've been thinking about Yoh lately.''

''Hm, what about him?"

''It's just that I wanted to know more about him.''

''Well, he just a cheerful person when I see him everyday. But when I first met him, he was sad and lonely so I decided became friend with him. Then, I stop those guys from bully him because no one became friend with him. Later on, we spend a lot of time our friendship and then we get along very well. Until then, when I get to his house and told me about the ghost. But I didn't know about ig and I started to runaway,'' she explained.

''Oh that's why he's your first friend.''

''Yeah, now we became friends again,'' she smiled.

**Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter 13, so I hope you enjoy it! **

Yoh popped out of the bush in front of Manta and Amu, waving,''Hey, both of you! Haven't you guys gone to bed yet.''

''Yoh!?" exclaimed Manta and Amu.

Yoh smiled and sat down with them,''What you guys have been up to?''

''Well, I saw Manta to see the sky and I'm worried about him,'' replied Amu.

''Huh? N-No not really,'' said Manta.

''Hm,'' she's confused, smiled,''well I'll be right back guys. I'm going to the bathroom.''

''Ok,'' said Yoh.

Amu walk down to his house thinking what Yoh's grandpa said,_''Yoh's twin brother.''_

'Hmm, I wonder who's Yoh's twin brother,' she wondered, imagined what's he's look like. She was surprised and said,''Huh? What's that?"

''What's wrong, Amu?'' asked Rosa.

''Huh, I saw someone there.''

Rosa turned straight, she didn't see it,''Hm, no one is here.''

''Oh, probably it's my imagination.''

''Yeah.''

Amu is thinking that she decided to go back with Yoh and Manta,''Hmm, I should go back with Yoh and Manta's doing.''

''Yeah, that'll be better.''

While Amu and Rosa go back, there was a boy who had a long brown hair down to his hip. He wore a white cap with no shirt on, dark red pant, and wore a red block shoes. He was watching Amu about her moved and smiled.

Amu sighed and said,''I wonder what's Yoh and Manta's doing.''

''Who's knows, I bet-''

''What's happening?!'' yelled Yoh.

''Is that sound like Yoh?" asked Amu.

''Yeah, it is.'' answered Rosa.''Let's go.''

''Yeah.''

Amu and Rosa running up to Yoh and saw his new power. They were very surprised that he had it.

''What's going on?" asked Amu.

Jii-chan turned to Amu and answered,''Yoh's oversoul had evolved!"

Amu was surprised,''Huh, really?"

"Yes because the strong furyoku will allowed the ghost to materalized into a much higher from of power.''

''Oh I see.''

''Th-this is my oversoul's evolution,'' replied Yoh.''Amazing. Its strength is increasing non-stop. So this is my new strength.''

''Yoh-dono, what's this new strength?'' asked Amidamaru.

Yoh and Amidamaru look at each other like they can talk.

Yoh exclaimed,''Uwah! Amidamaru talk to me?!"

Amu sweatdrops,''A-Amazing, he can talk to his oversoul?''

''As you said, the samurai materializes is a superior dimension,'' replied Jii-chan.''So all that shield and armor is really him!"

''So he can move his power-''

''For protection goes up too?" Manta finish.

''Yes. But Yoh cannot stay content with just that,'' answered Jii-chan.''The oversoul is dependant on the person who controls it. If that person is strong, it can progress indefinitely. A furyoku that reaches its maximum level will get what we call an 'Absolute Oversoul'.''

Jii-chan told Yoh everything about it. Amu came up to Jii-chan and said,''Um.''

''What?"

''When do I get my oversoul?" asked Amu.

''Well,'' Jii-chan thinking,''you just had your spirit already so I'm not sure yet.''

''Huh,'' she said, sadly.

''But I'll show you tomorrow,'' he said, smiled.

Amu smiled back,''Yeah, but I have to go home.''

''Huh, at midnight?! That's too dangerous!"

''I'm fine, I could go home by myself and beside, my parents are probably worried about me. So I have to pack my things and leave so see ya.''

Amu was walking back to the room and pack up her stuff. During midnight, Amu was walking down to go home thinking what she saw from early.

''I swear, I really saw someone by my own eyes but who?''

''Are you ok, Amu?'' asked Rosa.

''Yeah, I'm just thinking about from earlier.''

Rosa sighed,''Really, that's probably it's you.''

''No, it's not my imagination. It's for real. I wonder who?'' Amu replied, thinking.

''Why Onee-chan wants him,'' said a voice.

''Huh?''

''Who knows, I bet your father wants him,'' said a spirit.

''No! I don't care about my father!''

Amu saw a boy from earlier after Yoh's battle. He look like a long purple pointing hair. He wore a yellow jacket underneath is white uniform, wore a short black pants, and wore a brown shoes.

''Hey, it's you from earlier!" replied Amu.

The boy turned to Amu,''Huh? I don't remember you.''

''Well, the one that I'm near Yoh.''

The boy thinking from the past and remember,''Oh, that's you!"

''Yeah,'' she smiled.

''So what are you doing at this hour?''

''Oh, um I'm going home.'' Amu walked away right pass by him.

''Hey, come to my place and stay.''

Amu stop and turned,''Huh, oh no I'm ok. I can walk by myself.''

''No, because it's too dangerous outside so stay at my place.''

She thinks about, Rosa replied,''It would be safe if you go to his house.''

She sighed,''Yeah your right.''

The boy and Amu goes to his house and stay at his house. Amu take a look around like he's rich or something.

''Wow, you live that kind of place?''

''Yeah.''

''So you are the only one living here?"

''No not really, my Onee-chan lives here also.''

''Ah I see, but where is she?"

''She went back to China for a while to talk with my dad.''

''Oh, but.''

''Hm?"

''Um, what's your name?"

''Ren. My name is Tao Ren.''

''Tao... Ren,'' Amu repeated.

''Yes, and you?''

''Oh my name is Hinamori Amu.''

''Hinamori.. Amu. Heh that's sound girly.''

Amu is shocked,''Huh?! Girly?!"

''Yes.''

Amu was piss of at him. Rosa look at him,''Hmm, he's seems like a cold boy.''

''No! He's annoying!''

''Shut up,'' said Ren, open the milk and drinking.

Amu sweatdrops,''You drink milk?''

''Yes, why?''

''Is that why you short?''

Ren spit it out and yelled,''Shut up! Don't make fun of my height!''

Amu laugh a little.

''Huh, why are you laughing?'' he asked, blushing.

''Because your funny the way you react,'' she continued to laugh.

''Oh,'' he said, finish his milk,''I have a match tomorrow.''

''Huh, who?''

''Asakura Yoh.''

Amu felt surprised,''Huh, Yoh?!''

To be continued...

**Please R&R! Yes I kinda make it Ren X Amu ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is chapter 14. This chapter I made my own so I hope you enjoy it! ^.^**

''You're going to fight Yoh!?" asked Amu.

''Yes, that's my match,'' answered Ren.

Amu almost forgot that Ren told Yoh the other day about his match,''Oh I see.''

''Now let's go to sleep.''

''Huh, where should I sleep?"

''Sleep at my sister's bed.''

''Oh, then good night.''

''Good night.''

Amu went to her sister's bed and goes to sleep. She was thinking that she should escape his house early in the morning.

''Hm I should out early in the morning,'' said Amu.

The next morning, Amu woke up early in the morning to get change. She ready to go out to Yoh's house but Ren is still sleeping.

She wispher to him and said,''Bye, Ren.''

She left the house and go outside to go to Yoh's house.

''Amu,'' said Rosa.

''What?"

''Why did you left his house early in the morning?''

''Well because I'm going back to Yoh's house and train there.''

''I see,'' replied Rosa,''but don't you have to go home?''

Amu stopped walking and look down.

''Hm, what's wrong? You seem sad?''

''Well I haven't seen them for a while and plus, they've been worried about me about not coming home for a few days.''

''Well, why not you go home, Amu," she replied.

''Huh? Really, is it ok?"

''Yeah, your parents would be probably worried about you.''

Amu smiled,''Yeah.''

Amu was turning back to go home, but then the same kid from last night. He jumped off the roof and stand in front of her.

''Hello,'' he smiled.

''W-Who are you?" she asked, thinking,'Wait, he's look just like Yoh but long hair.'

''Yes, that correct,'' he answered.

''Huh? You can read my mind?"

''Yes,'' he replied, takes her hand.''Do you want to join me, Hinamori Amu?"

Amu was shocked,''Huh, N-NO! Why would I join you? And beside how did you my name?"

He smiled,''Well I know all about you from the inside from outside.''

''Wait, aren't you Hao Asakura?"

''Yes, I am Hao Asakura,'' replied Hao.

Rosa look at him closely,''He look danger you should stay away from him.''

''I know that,'' said Amu,''but I have to handle this person.''

Hao smiled, look at her bag,''What's inside in your bag?"

She was surprised,''Huh? Why you wanna to know?"

''Because I want to make sure what's in here,'' he said, grab her risk."Now, tell me what's inside?"

''It's not your concern!"

''Give me this bag!" he exclaimed, grabbed her bag.

Amu was shocked,''N-No."

Hao opened he bags and see her four shugo chara eggs,''Ahh, interesting, you have the shugo chara eggs.''

''G-Give it back!"

''No, I'll keep them,'' he said, take out her shugo chara eggs and thow her bag back to her.

''No! These are my precious friends!"

Hao was confused,''Huh?"

''These fellows are my friends because they helped a lot these old days. Even though, they're annoying like a child but they're,'' she said, starting to yell,''IMPORTANT TO ME!''

He look at her like she's serious and started to laugh,''Your friends? These fellows is your friends? Well, your joking, right?"

Amu looked at him and said,''N-No! Why would I be joking!''

He giggled,''Because these kids aren't doing anything. They just playing around with you and that's it.''

''That's not true.''

"Huh?"

''That's not true if not just playing around but they helped me by my career in the future. They also wants me to be successful in life and then, we get along each other like a family,'' she continued.''So please, give them back to me because they're in my heart. PLEASE!"

He smiled,''Well I'm not giving them back to you.''

''Huh! Why?!"

''Because I want to burn them in hell!"

''N-No!" she yelled, running up to him.

''AMU! WAIT!" exclaimed Rosa.

''GIVE THEM BACK MY EGGS!"

Amu was about to grab her eggs but Hao use his fire ball on her stomach.

''What? AHH!" she scream, goes back down to the ground.

"Amu! Are you ok?" asked Rosa.

Amu tried to get up,''Y-Yeah, I think I'm ok, but.. he's s-strong.''

He started to laugh,''Your right. I'm strong.''

''What should I do, Rosa?''

''I think we should work together, Amu.''

Amu look at her,''Yeah.''

"Let's see how you do, Amu,'' replied Hao, using his fire ball at her.

''A-AHH!"

Someone protected from her. Amu was surprised that it was Ikuto.

''Ikuto!" exclaimed Amu,''What are you doing here?! This is my battle!"

''Amu, where were you?" asked Ikuto.

''Huh? W-What do you mean?"

''I haven't seen you for a while because I wanted to talk to you very important.''

''Huh, important?"

''Yes.''

Hao smiled,''Something important you said.''

''Who are you? And what do want Amu?'' replied Ikuto.

He answered,''Well, I want Amu to become my team member.''

''Huh, your team member?"

''Yes, I bet you don't know about it but she's participate in Shaman Tournament.''

Ikuto was confused,''Shaman Tournament? What's that?"

''Ikuto,'' said Amu.

He turned to Amu,''What?"

''I'll explain to you later. Right now, I have to fight with this person to get my eggs back.''

''What! He had your shugo chara eggs?!"

''Yes.''

''Come on, let's fight Amu,'' replied Hao.

Amu was walking pass to Ikuto, he grab on her shoulder.

''Wait! Who is this person?"

''I'll explain this later, Ikuto.''

''But, you don't have your shugo chara with them. So what will you do?"

''It's alright, I have my spirit, Rosa,'' she smiled.

Ikuto was surprised,''Your spirit?"

''Yes, I'm right here,'' replied Rosa.

''Ready Rosa.''

''Yeah, I'm ready when you are.''

''Great,'' she said, raise her hand high,''Rosa!"

Rosa turned into her spirit ball.

''OVERSOUL!" she put her spirit ball into her body.

Ikuto was surprised and said,''Amazing.''

''Ahhh, interesting. You turn out to be a shaman huh?'' said Hao.

''Yes, I'm ready.''

''Wait Amu!" exclaimed Ikuto,''I'll fight with you.''

''Huh, why?"

''Because I don't want to get hurt by him. So I want to work with you,'' he smiled.

She smiled back at him,''Alright,''

''Interesting,'' replied Hao,''Two against one, we'll see Amu.''

To be continued...

**Please R&R! The next chapter will be Amu & Ikuto vs Hao. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is chapter 15. This chapter is between Amu and Hao to fight. So I hope you enjoy it! **

**Oh and by the way, sorry for confusing you guys. I mean Amu as a main character while the other characters are supporting.**

After Amu turned into her oversoul, Ikuto was surprised about that and said,''Amu..''

Hao was laughing and said,''Really, Amu.''

Amu was confused,''What?"

''You turned into a Shaman, Amu?"

''Yeah, why?"

He smiled,''I don't think that you're not going to enter the Shaman Tornament.''

Amu was shocked,''W-Why?"

Hao explained,''Beause you only just a beginner and you look very weak. You can't become a Shaman Queen.''

Amu disagree with him,''No, that's not true.''

''Huh?"

''That's not true that I'm weak but I can fight with my own spirit and I will trained hard with grandpa and the other Asakura family. I think grandpa belive me to be strong like the other shamans around. That's the reason why I became a Shaman, Hao.''

Ikuto cringed in fear as he watched Amu talking to the kid. He didn't trust that kid, that guy might steal the one person who was important to him. He can't let that happen but then he never treated Amu like he truly cared about her. She also took his affection for jokes.

Ikuto called out for her,''Amu...''

''It's okay, I can handed this, Ikuto,'' replied Amu, smiled.

Ikuto swooped up to the tree, not noticeably. And in a fancier manner. He held a hand out to his face, narrowing his eyes to where Amu was watching her every movements. His blue eyes won't dare traced away from her direction, not even for a split second.

Hao smiled,''Heh, I thought it's two against one, Amu?"

Amu shake her head,''No, I can do this alone, Hao.''

''Alright, whatever you say,'' say Hao, held to his spirit,''Spirit of Fire, work with me to defeat that girl.''

"Rosa!" she shouted.

''Yes Amu?" she repied.

''Work with me!"

''Yes.''

Hao snaped his finger and raised his fire ball,''Now die! Hinamori Amu!"

Hao used his fire to attack her but Amu douged his attack and back to the ground.

He smiled,''Heh, not bad but you cannot win against me.''

''Yes I can. Its just that I've already been a beginner but it dosen't mean that I'm weak. But I'm going to try my best to win this, Hao!"

''We'll see about that Amu,'' he said, he continued to used his power to shoot her.

Amu jumped and thinking,'What should I do? How can I beat this guy?'

''Tsk, I don't think you can't beat me.''

Amu was shocked,''Huh?! Y-You can read my mind?!"

''Yes, I got Reishi Power,'' he said, smiled.

Amu didn't say anything.

''Ah I've been thinking, Amu?''

''W-What?" she said shyly.

''I've been thinking that you could join my team.''

She was shocked and said,''Y-Your team?!"

''Yes, I think that you can fit to my team to work together to look for the Shaman Tournament. Is that work for you?"

''Um..'' Amu replied, can't decided what to do,''it's though desision.''

''I think that you shouldn't go to his team, Amu?" asked Rosa.

''Huh, why do you think of that, Rosa?"

''Because you don't want to going to happened to you.''

Hao smiled. Amu felt nervous to say,''Well, I think I had to fin-''

''Well you can work for me, Amu,'' Hao cuts off.

She gulped nervously, he continued,''If you want to go to the Shaman Tournament there, then we should work together as a team.''

''No, I don't want to work with you.''

Hao seems surprised,''Why?"

Amu answered,''Because I can tell that you could do something bad things and I can tell by your aititude the way you act, it's not right, Hao.''

He smiled,''Alright, whatever you say but I won't give up on you.''

Amu is angry about him, and use her power,''Light Beam!"

She aim on Hao to attack him but he protected him by his fire power. He laugh and said,''That's all you got, Amu?"

''Well... this is the only attack that I got!"

''Heh, that's sad, but I think you need to train more.''

Amu didn't say anything. He continued,''Oh well, now this is my chance to win this Amu!"

Ikuto saw him to use his fire ball to shoot her. He cannot watch them anymore, jump down from the tree, and protected her.

Amu is surpriesd and yelled,''Ikuto! What are you doing here?! Get out of here!''

He refused,''No, I can't keep watching you guys anymore, Amu.''

''Huh? What do you mean?"

He look down onto the ground and said,''I don't want you to ge hurt from him, Amu. And then, I'm afriad that kid was going to kill you.''

''Ikuto...''

''That's why I wanted to work with you to win this, Amu,'' replied Ikuto, turn to her and smiled.

Amu smiled back and said,''Alright, Hao!"

Hao is a little surprised,''Hm, what Amu?"

She stepped forward and said,''Ikuto and I will win this Hao!"

He smiled,''Ahh, two against one. That's interesting, now let see who win this!"

Hao throw at his fire ball at them but they jumped up and back to the ground.

''Slash Claw,'' yelled Ikuto, running up to him and push.

Hao smiled,''Do you think that it will deafet me?"

Ikuto was surprised. Hao use his fist to punch him by the stomach and push him on yhe ground.

''Ahh!'' he yelled.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted, running up to him,'' Are you alright?''

Ikuto is gronded,''Y-Yes, I think I'm alright.''

Hao started to laugh,''You guys are useless, you think that you can defeat me but you can't.''

''Yes we will! And-''

Amu cuts off,''Ikuto, I think I can explain it.''

Amu walked pass by Ikuto, stay in front of him and protected him.

''Huh, what is this?" replied Hao.

''I think I can handle this by myself, Hao.''

Ikuto was shocked and said,''Wait, why?"

Amu explained,''Because even though I just become a Shaman for a few days ago but it doesn't mean that I'm weak. My goal is to become a strong Shaman, Hao!"

Amu's heart had been glowing, she didn't know what's happening,''Huh, w-what's going on here?!"

Rosa appear and said,''I think it's a Oversoul.''

''Huh? Oversoul?"

"Yes, let me show you.''

Rosa showed her a Holy Staff, it look like a long white staff and on top of it, it has circle on the outside and had a star on the inside. ( AN: It's look like Sakura's staff from Cardcaptor Sakura but white.) She and the staff combine together and become an Oversoul. Hao and Ikuto was surprised about that while Amu felt amazed when she has it.

Amu is holding her staff together and asked,''Is this a Oversoul?"

''Yes, this must be strong, Amu to win this,'' answered Rosa.

''Right, but how?''

''Lift it up and say 'Holy Light'.''

"Alright,'' she replied, lift her staff and said,''Holy Light!"

The power is absorbing on top of the staff. Rosa continued,''Now, say 'Star Light Beam'.''

''Yes, Star Light Beam!" yelled Amu.

Her power aim at Hao. He was shocked that her power is increasing. Amu wonder if she win or not. He is on the ground and look at her thst she has amazing power.

''I see, you win,'' he said, smiled.

Amu was happy and said,''Yes! We did it, Rosa!''

''Yes.''

Ikuto look at her, thinking,'Amu, I'm glad.'

''But,'' he said.

Her smiled faded,''What?''

He replied,''I won't give on you to join my team, Amu.''

Hao turned around and walk down the street. Amu yelled,''Wait!''

He stopped,''What?"

''I want my Shugo Chara back. Please!''

''Alright,'' he replied, throw her Shugo Chara eggs back to her,'' even though you won so I'll see you later.''

Amu had her Shugo Chara back from him. Ikuto turned back to his orginal form. Yoru appeared and said,''Hey Ikuto. Are you alright?"

''Yeah, I'm alright now,''he answered, get up on his own and turn to Amu.''Hey Amu.''

''Hm, what Ikuto?"

''You were awesome before.''

Amu blushed,''Ehh?! R-Really?''

''Yes,'' replied Ikuto,''hey, where were you for the last week.''

''Huh? What do you mean?''

''You have been disappeared to us for a long time. Now tell me the truth.''

Amu was nervous to say,''Um, sorry but I don't have time to explain this to you.''

She runaway without the answered. Ikuto yelled her name and started to get worried.

''Amu...''

**Please R&R! Wow I've finally finish the chapter and what's going to happen with Amu? **


	16. Chapter 16

**This is chapter 16. I've been working on this since a few days so I hope you enjoy it! ^.^**

Amu is running away from Ikuto without an asnwer. She is going to Asakura House and see Jii-chan.

Rosa is wondering,"Amu, why are you running away? And why you didn't answer his question?"

Amu stopped and said,"Because..."

"Hm?"

"Because I don't want to tell him the truth that I'm a Shaman."

"But you did it in front of him, so what's the point of hiding, Amu."

Amu mumbled,"Because I wanted to keep secret from Ikuto and the others and that's why I want to be with Yoh so long."

"Amu.."

She started to cry,"The reasons why I want to spend time with him is that we need to know each other more and I want to stay with him longer enough."

Rosa looked at Amu with a sad expression plastered across her face."Amu.. I see I understand.''

Anna looked at Amu and said,"Amu..."

Amu looked at her. "Anna..."

''Where are you going?" she asked.

She wiped off the tears from her face,''Um, I'm going to your house."

"Hmm, my house?"

''Yeah, to see Jii-chan for my Oversoul.''

''Ah, I see,''she said,''come on, Amu. Let's go.''

She smiled a little,''Yeah.''

Amu and Anna walked down to the Asakura's residence.

Amu asked,"Hey, did Yoh win the match?"

"Yes, he won by Ren."

"Really?!" she said, in excitment way.

"Yes," she said quiet.

'Ahh I see. I'm glad he won,' she think and smiled.

Anna look at her that she's happy and she's also happy too.

When, they got in the house, Yoh was glad to see Amu.

"Hey, Amu," he said in a cheerful way.

"Hey, how's the fight?" Amu asked.

"It's alright," he answered,"and beside, I've won."

"Yeah I know, Anna told me already, hehe," she laugh a little, scratching her back head.

Amu look at Yoh when he's eating, she thought about Hao that he wants her to become one of his team. But, she refused to join him already, she wants to stay away from him.

"Hey Amu," Yoh called.

Amu is still thinking.

"Hey!" He said in high pitched.

Amu blink her eyes,"Hm, what?"

"Is that true you go to Ren's house to sleepover?"

She said nurvously,"Um yes. Why?"

"Because he told me that already and I though you go home." he replied, finish eating.

"W-Well, I didn't even to get a chance to go home yet."

"Ahh I see. Wait a minute? What are you doing here again?"

"Oh, I came here to see Jii-chan."

Yoh is confused,"Huh? What for?"

"That I got a oversoul," She smiled.

Yoh look at her shocking and said,"E-Ehh! Since when you have it?!"

She smiled a little,"It's a long story, Yoh."

"Oh I see," he replied, pointed in the room."He's in the room."

"Oh, then thanks."

Amu is running into Jii-chan, while Yoh is thinking that how did she gets her oversoul after she is in beginner.

Amidamaru appeared and asked,"What's wrong, Yoh?"

"I've been thinking."

''Hm, thinking about what?"

"That how did Amu gets her oversoul fast?"

Amidamaru is thinking ,"Hmm, probably she's strong and get it."

"I don't understand," said Yoh, rising up."The last few days she became a Shaman but I don't get how she got her oversoul? It's make me confused."

The next day, Yoh and the others goes to school and take their seat. Yoh was looking out the window and still thinking about her. Then, he falls asleep on his desk.

Manta called,"Yoh. Yoh!"

Yoh woke up and turn to him,"What?"

"Um, you look strange today. Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Is just that Amu get her oversoul yesterday."

"Huh?" he said, confused."Really?"

"Yeah," he turned back into the window,"I'm confused here."

"All right, class start already," said the teacher, walk into the class."Today we have a new student."

Everyone is surprised about that if a boy or a girl.

The teacher contiuned,"Now, come in."

Someone opened the door, it was Amu Hinamori. She was wearing the same uniform from previous but green. (Check on my profile) She was smile happily to the whole class. Yoh, Manta, and Anna look at her that she transfer here. The teacher writes her name on the charkboard.

"This is Hinamori Amu. She will be in our class,"he replied,"Now Hinamori-san, do you want to say something in the class?"

"Yes," she look up front of the class,"It nice to meet you everyone. I hope I can work with you guys," she bowed and smiled cheerfully.

Everyone look at her that small and young to them. Amu is sweatdrop that she said that.

"All right, Hinamori-san."

"Hm, What, Sensei?"

"Go sit in the back of it behind Asakura-san."

"Yes."

Amu walk up to her seat, sit down and waving to Yoh. He turn away to her. She put her hand down like something wrong with him.

During the middle of class, Amu was looking at the window thinking that it feels like she transfer into Seiyou Academy but in middle school.

"Next will Asakura,"called the teacher."Stand up to read!"

Yoh is looking at the window, daydreaming about something.

"Hey, don't fall asleep!" he exclaimed.

Yoh bang his head on his desk. Amu raised her hand to read.

"U-Umm, Sensei, can I read it."

He stills mad him,"Alright, read."

After school, Yoh and the others goes to the roof top on the school. Amu was wondering that Yoh had been strange lately all day. Yoh was laying down on the floor and look at the sky.

"Hey, Yoh," Amu called.

"Hm, what?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, why?" he moaning.

"Because you've acting strange when I transfer here," she said softly, sit down next to him.

"Well, I've been thinking about how did you get your oversoul?"

Amu thinks and look up at the sky,"Well I fight with the opponet that is very strong and I tried to win this match but he wants me to join his team."

He was surprised,"Join? Who?"

She smiled and answer,"Someone."

He didn't answered.

"That's alright and beside, it's not important."

He turned away,"Go on."

"And then, I've got my Oversoul with Rosa, right?"

Rosa appeared," Yes, she is becoming a strong Shaman."

"Oh and that's the way you had it,"said Amidamaru.

Yoh sigh,"Today it's feel different."

"Hm, why do you say that?"Amu asked.

"Because I had a big fight with Ren, then right after that was the opening ceremony. There was Horo Horo and Faust and a bunch of other assholes I know," he explained everything to her.

"Both sides are real,"replied Anna, looking at the field.

"Huh, what do you mean, Anna?" asked Amu.

She answered,"I mean he worked hard in battle and got though the preliminary round that he's here now. Everything that he experienced from until now is real."

"Anna.." he replied.

"For you," she gave the little paper to him.

"H-Huh?"he grab it and opened, shocking.

"This is the killer training guild for your upcoming fight."

"Ehh!?" exclaimed Amu."S-scary."

**Please R&R! Wow I'm done and tomorrow I'm going to school so see ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, sorry for posting the chapter late because I was busy to do my school work, homework etc. So this is chapter 17. This chapter is about Amu vs Sliva so I hope you enjoy it :D**

The Oracle Bell, how can I get it? If I be smart and strong toward gaining the Bell, then I stand a greater chance of receiving it. Charismatic, is that how I have to be?

She sat upright, her eyes gazing in the sun which glowing light had dissolved into a lighter shade of orange. She reached a hand and retrieved a few grass blade from the yard letting them slip through her fingers trying to relax under the soothing atmosphere. There she was at Yoh's place under the tree worrying about the Oracle Bell when there were tons of things she would like to have done.

"What're you thinking about?" Rosa asked softly searching Amu's face for an answer. She jolted up in response to Rosa question.

Amu heaved out a thought. She spun her head toward Rosa and gave her a small smile. "Well... A way in which I could get the Oracle Bell. There has to be a way, but I can't seem to figured it out. Nevertheless," she said running a hand through her hair, a smile ghosted her face. "if that can't be fulfilled, then I'll have to try to not to get disappointed or dissatisfied with my results. I'll try my best and that's all that counts, right?"

Rosa rubbed her chin with a hand, a smile twisting across her face. She lifted a finger in the air, but remained to be still poised. "Hmm, I heard that everyone got the Oracenal Bell from Silvia. But there's a catch, always is a catch. You've to have Silvia in order to receive the bell." The smile slowly crept off her face; her eyes gave a gleam of hope, replaced by defeat.

"Silva, really?" she questioned, rolling her eyes. "Lemme guess, a strong and ferocious leader or whatever?" A roar of laughter escaped her lips as she tumbled down from her spot and landed in a heap of golden flakes of leaves.

"Yes, that's correct. Mostly he fought others Shamans to go to America," said Rosa. Amu glared down on the ground, wiping the dirt off of her clothes. Then struggling to get rid of few tweaks stucked in her hair.

The sadness dissolved from her face when she heard a familiar voice, a cheerful voice. "Wait a minute, I know you. You're don't tell me." Her eyes widened in surprise when she turned around and faced the owner of the cheerful voice, with that her jaw dropped open. The guy continued, "Hinamori it can't be. Ami, doesn't like one. C'mon, Silva, you know this girl. Her name starts with an 'A', that's for sure. Hinamori Amu, that's your name, am I correct?" he questioned still unsure if he was wrong or right.

Amu let out a stifled laughter. To give him charity, she replied, "Sorry about my outburst. But yes, I'm her - Hinamori Amu is my it's up again, Silva, right?"

"You must be the Shaman then, am I correct?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you got me. I'm the Shaman. Do you want something need something from me?"

He took off his cape, and bowed dutifully kissing her hands. "No, nothing at all. But in that case, we have no choice rather than to fight," he said letting go of her hands reluctantly. She shimmered and the blood clouded to her face.

Her eyes dazzled in confusion, preparing to bared herself for what have yet to come. "Huh, why do we need to battle each other? Isn't there anyone that we can compromise?" Amu swallowed and looked down in attempt to prevent an emerging protest.

"I'm afraid this is the only option. Either you fight and win the Oracenal Bell or you don't. Whichever path you chooses, I'm pretty sure you stand a high chance of losing especially against someone as strong as myself," he said trying to hold back a thunderous laughter which soon escaped his lips. Amu sent daggers shooting down on his chest. He gulped and backed away for a moment, but returned and mocked her once again with his stupidious laughter.

"I'm not going to lose. You'll see who's laughing when I'm the one who will be going to America and not you." She stood up, and strided closer to hio him. A hand reached out and shoved him to the ground. A befuddled expression crossed his face. "Don't underestimate me. Now, let's see who will be the campaign, renown winner," she said dreamily dozing in space but caught herself. "or the sore loser." She crossed her hands against her chest, turning her head in the other direction while smiling at him.

Sliva look at her,'' Well, are you ready?"

Amu almost forgot about it,''Oh yeah I'm ready.''

''I see, let this battle begin!"

The sky turned into red, Amu was seriously that she will win the match. Sliva use his spirits turn into Oversoul.

Amu said,''Ready, Rosa.''

''Yes.''

Amu rises her hand and scream,''Rosa,'' turn into her spirit ball,''Oversoul!" She put her spirit inside her body.

Sliva was thinking about this girl,'Hm, interesting, now Amu had a spirit.'

Amu puts her hand and turn into the heart,''Light Beam!"

Sliva had dodge her attack,''Heh, that's all you got?"

She didn't say anything.

''Here some scary part. Sliver Rod!" he replied, he puts the snake to attack her.

''Ahh!" she yelled, dodge it."That was scary.''

Silva smiled,''Scary? Well, I'll show you how scarier that is.''

He jump up and turned into another soul, combining his spirirt.

Amu was surprised,''W-What was that?"

"This is Silver wing, Amu.''

She's concered about this,''B-But, how did the spirits help him?"

The eagle respond,''Are you stupid?! You use your Hyoui-Gatti and can't beat us! Otherwise you just useless and go take a nap!''

Amu and Rosa sweatdrops,''But, I don't have enough power for Hyoui-Gatti.''

''Enough talking.''

An hour later, Sliva throw the Oracle Bell to Amu and caught it.

''Hm, you give it to me?" Amu wonder.

''Yes, because you've deserve it go to the Shaman Tournament.'' he answered.

''Oh, thank you.'' She smiled

He smiled back and leave the place. Amu was looking at the Oracle Bell and see how's it working or not.

''Hmm, I wonder how do you put it on?"

"Probably, there's something at the back of the Oracle Bell.'' replied Rosa.

"Really,'' she said, looking at the back of it,''oh I see.''

Amu puts it on her right arm and very useful.

''Looks good on you.'' said Rosa.

''It sure do.''She smiled.

**Please R&R! Yeah, I think this chapter is a rush so I hope you enjoy it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Finally school is over! Now I spend time writing my story. This is chapter 18 so I hope you enjoy it! :D**

A few days later, Amu is going to Yoh's house to tell him that she got the Oracle Bell. Her heart felt jumpy and exciting.

''Amu,'' Rosa called,''why are you look happy today?''

Amu answered,''I don't know why maybe because I got the Oracle Bell.''

''Hm, I see.''

Amu got into Yoh's house and she saw someone in the backyard. She saw Yoh and ran up to him.

''Hey, Yoh-'' Amu was surprised.

That's not Yoh, it's Anna.

''What, Amu?'' asked Anna.

Amu scratch her back head and answered,''Oh um... I was about to say Yoh about I got my Oracle Bell.''

Anna stared at her and turn away,''Oh, I see.''

''So, where's Yoh?" she asked.

''He went to China to defeat Ren's dad.''

''Oh,'' Amu said sadly,''so when he's coming back?''

''Like about tomorrow or 2."

''Ehh...'' Amu said sadly.

''So you've already had a match?"

''Well yeah I've won two match already.'' she smiled, her Oracle Bell beeping, look up and read ''Marion Phauna, hmm I'd never of her before.''

"Hmm,'' she turn.

''Huh? O-Oh I just have an another round!"

''I see,'' she said, turn the house,'' then be careful, Amu.''

''I will,'' she replied, looking at her Oracle Bell and read aloud,''Meet us at the park around 9: 00 P.M.''

''Amu?" Rosa appeared.

''Hm, Rosa?"

''We have another match?"

''Yes and her name is Marian Phauna.''

''Hm sound like a mysterious person.''

''Yeah but we have to be there on time.''

''Right.'' Rosa agree.

Somewhere at the forest, Hao was sitting down in front of the fire and he was sitting next to the African child name Opacho. Hao is laughing.

''Hao-Sama,'' said Opacho,''what are you laughing about?"

''I'm thinking about that girl.''

Opacho is confused.

A girl with a long blond hair and green eyes came up to Hao and said,''Hao, I've got a match.''

''Really?" He surprised.

''Yeah and her name is Amu Hinamori.''

Hao smiled,''Ahh that person.''

''Hm, you know this person?'' The girl wondered.

''Yes, I know all about her. She's pretty interesting person,'' he continued,''and also, I want her to join my team some days.''

The girl didn't say anything and walk away.

At the evening, Amu is running down to go to the park fast that she can't be late.

Rosa appeared and said,''There's only a couple minutes before the match start.''

''I know!" Amu scream,''but I want to know what is my opponent look like.''

Rosa didn't say anything.

Amu got to the park on time and look around where is her opponent.

Amu scream,''Hello! Is anyone here?!"

The park is silent, but there's a girl who had two high ponytail of her blond hair and had green eyes. She wore a black dress, long black boots, and holding a strange doll.

Amu is thinking,'That girl looks like Utau but younger.'

''Are you Hinamori Amu?" asked the girl.

''Yes, and you must be Marion Phauna?"

''Yes and you have four Shugo Chara, right?"

Amu is surprising,''H-How did you know about Shugo Chara?!"

Mari smiled and look at her Oracle Bell,''Oh well, the match start now''

Amu is ready to fight with her.

**3... 2... 1... Fight!**

Amu raise to her hand, calling,''ROSA!" her spirit turn to her spirit ball,'' she puts her spirit ball into her body and yelled.''OVERSOUL!"

Marion smiled,''Interesting, but you can't beat me with my doll!''

Marion us her doll and put it underground. It was ran up to Amu and she tried to step back from it.

''This thing is moving!" said Amu.

''Chuck! Magnum Craft!"

The doll fired three at Amu but she dodge it. Amu went back down to the ground.

''Amazing attack,'' Amu said.

''Amu! Is not the time to fool around!" Rosa yelled.

''I know!"

Mari called the doll again,''Magnum Craft!"

The doll shot five times toward her.

''What!" Amu surprised, she jumped and dodge it again,''I have to do something.''

Mari is laughing,''Haha! Come on, Amu! What do you think you're doing? Trying to dodge it and that's it! Hah, I don't think so!"

Amu is trying to think how is she going to win that thing.

''Amu, any idea?" Rosa replied.

''Well, if I use my beam attack, than is that work?"

''Well let's try it.''

''Chuck! Magnum Craft!"

The doll fire it again to her but Amu look up on it.

''Light Beam!"

Amu puts her hand and attack the doll.

''Not bad, Amu but you can't defeat me with my doll! Chuck! Do it again with your Magnum Craft!''

The doll fired at her but she didn't know what to do.

''Amu,'' Rosa replied.

''Hm?''

''Use your Oversoul.''

''Alright.''

''Oversoul!" Amu and Rosa scream together.

Mari smiled,''Oversoul? Eh interesting.''

''Well I can win this match,'' Amu lift her staff and it lighted up,''Holy Light!"

''Chuck! Machine Gun Fire!"

The doll fired several round to shot Amu's attack. Their both attacks are in between that either win or lose but it disappears. Both of them fell down to the ground.

''What happened?!" Rosa surprised.

''I don't know,''Amu answered,''proabably that our attack it is too strong?"

Mari is trying to get up and said shyly,''What's going on?"

Their Oracle Bell showed a draw.

''What!?" Mari surprised.

''Draw!" Amu yelled.

''How can this be?!" replied Rosa.

Mari get up and walk away,''Oh well, time for me to go.''

''W-Wait!" Amu called.

She stopped and turn to Amu,''What?"

Amu forgot that she had something to say,''N-Nevermind.''

Mari turned back and walk away. Amu seem she is shy that she wants to become friend with her.

''What's wrong, Amu?" Rosa asked.

''Nothing.''Amu answered.

**Please R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, this is chapter 19, this is about Amu is telling her friends that she's going to America. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

The next day, Amu was thinking about the battle from last night. She was very surprised that it was a draw. She was thinking that she wanted to make friend with Mari but she didn't know how to say.

Her mother knocked on the door,''Amu, can I come in?''

''Yeah.''

She opened the door and came in,''Can I talk to you?''

Amu was surprised,''Um sure, what is it?"

''Is it true that you're going to America tomorrow?" she said, sadly.

Amu stared at her bed,''Yeah, I have to.''

''W-Why? Why are you leaving?"

Amu answered,''Because I want to spend time with my childhood friend and he can't be alone anymore. Also, I want my life to change a bit because I want to learn more experience ahead. So that's why, I'm planning to leave, Mom.''

Her mother's tear was down on her cheek and didn't say anything.

Amu smiled and said,''But it's alright, I'll come back and see you.''

She wiped her tear,''Really? When?"

''I don't know yet, probably soon. So I promised that I'm coming back, for sure.''

Her mother smiled a little and gave her a hug,''Alright, then have a nice trip with you and your friend. I hope you guys be safe.''

''We will, Mom,'' she hugged her back.

Her mom let her go and say,''Oh and I almost forgot to say.''

''What?"

''Tadese called me yesterday and he told me that he's worried about you.''

''Really?!"

''Yes, and you've been out for about a week or two.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.''

''That's ok, I trust you, Amu.''

Amu jump up from the bed and said,''I got an idea. Maybe I tell Tadese and the others to say goodbye, don't you think, Mom?''

Her mother agreed,''Yes, go out and tell them what to say.''

''Alright.''

Amu grab the phone and call Tadese. She get out of her room and Tadese pick up the phone.

''Hello?''

''Ah, Tadese?''

''Huh, Amu.''

''Yes?''

''What's wrong? You sound like you're in the rush.''

''I want to tell you something and everyone also,'' Amu said.

''Um, ok, but where?" Tadese asked.

''At the park,'' Amu answered,''don't worry, I'll tell the others?''

''Alright, I'll tell them too.''he said,''Wait?! What time we have to be there?''

''Um like around 6 o'clock.''

''Alright, we'll tell the others.''

''Yeah,'' said Amu,''then, see you later.''

''Bye,'' he hung up on the phone.

A few hours later, Amu ran down to the staircases and leave the house.

''I'm leaving!" Amu called.

''Ok, Amu take care!" Her mother called.

''Honey?" said her father.

''What? Dear?"

''Is it true that she's going to America tomorrow?"

''Yes, and beside I believe in her that she'll be fine.'' she smiled.

Amu is running to go to the park and tell everyone the truth.

''Amu,'' Rosa called,''are you sure that you're going to tell them that you're leaving tomorrow?"

''Yes, and I want them to understand my feelings with them.'' Amu answered.

Rosa smiled,''I see.''

Amu stopped running and said,''But, do they get upset that I'm going there?"

Rosa is thinking,''Hmmm, well I don't think they wouldn't get upset but they trust you for reasons.''

''Huh, what do you mean? Rosa.''

''Well, they've known you for a long time and why would your friends be upset you when they're on your side. Beside, they will believe in you when you are gone or not but you are real friends to them. Do you get what I mean?"

Amu look at Rosa,''Right.''

Somewhere around the forest, Hao is laying down on the ground and stared at the sky. He is thinking about Amu about coming to his team one day.

''Hao-sama?" Mari called.

''What?"

''I met Amu yesterday and it's a draw, Hao.'' said Mari,''Sorry.''

''That's ok and I'm not going to give up on her one day,''Hao smiled.

''W-Why?"

''Because she's interesting and I want to give her a dark energy so that she can be one of us.''Hao answered.

Mari didn't say anything and walked away.

Hao laughed,''I will be waiting, Hinamori Amu.''

Around late afternoon, Tadese and the others came to the park on time. They didn't know why they're here.

''Um, Tadese?" Nagihiko called,''Why did you bring us here?''

Tadese answered,''Because Amu wants to talk to us.''

''Why?" Rima asked.

''I don't know,''Tadese answered.

Yaya saw Amu running and said,''Look, it's Amu-chi!"

Amu stopped and said,''Sorry everyone I was late.''

Tadese shake his head,''It's OK.''

''Why do you want to talk to us, Amu?" Utau asked.

Amu felt nervous,''Well, I'm going to America tomorrow.''

Everyone was shock about this that she's going away.

''Why, Amu?" Rima asked.

''Because I want to spend time with my childhood friends and also I want to have more experience there so I can learn something new.''

''Amu...'' Everyone said sadly.

''But it's ok, I will be back soon. I promise!" Amu replied.

Everyone look at her smiled.

''Alright, Amu,'' Tadese said.

''Yeah, have a good time with your childhood friend.'' Rima said.

''And don't forget us, Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed.

''Yeah, Amu,'' Nagihiko said,''and have a nice trip.''

''Yes, I hope you will be safe, Amu!'' Utau said.

''Yeah! Remember, we're your real friends, Amu.'' Kukai smiled.

Amu started crying,''Everyone...''

''Come, Amu,'' Tadese said,''let's all hug her.''

''Yeah,'' everyone said.

Amu is running up to them and hug. Everyone tried to cheer her up and Ikuto is coming forwardly.

''Ikuto-niisan!" Tadese called.

''Yo." Ikuto called.

Amu turned to Ikuto, whipped off her tears,''Ikuto!"

''Amu, I want to say something before you go,'' Ikuto said.

''What?"

''I love you,'' Ikuto burted it out.

Amu blushed a little and said,''Yeah, I love you too.''

Ikuto hugged her and said,''Have a nice trip, promise you'll come back and we'll hang out like a date.''

''Yeah, I promise!"

''Awww.'' Everyone said.

Amu and Ikuto let go and slowly had a kiss.

''Ehh!" Everyone shouted.

They let go of each other and look at everyone.

Amu sweatdrop,''What?"

''Y-You k-kiss?!" Tadese shouted.

''I'm jealous!" Yaya shouted.

Amu giggle a little,''Well, see you later, everyone!"

''Bye bye!" Everyone waved at Amu.

Amu waved back at them and smiled.

**Please R&R! Yeah, this is sad near the end of the chapter T.T**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, sorry I post this late because I have some other stuff to do so this is Chapter 20. This chapter is based on manga chapter 78 and 79. So I hope you like it!**

The next day, Yoh, Horo Horo, and Ryu is taking the bus to Yokocha American Air Base.

''Woah!" Horo Horo surprised,''So many Shamans from the tournamant have already arrived...''

They all look around the Shamans that are waiting for the airport.

''This is getting real excited!" Ryu replied.

''This is like a carnival, if we look at it carefully. I still think it look too peaceful!" Horo Horo exclaimed, looking around,''Look at it, why did they bring the elephant here for and where did they get the robot? Look there's even food stands, its just like a circus.''

''Oh welcome!" Siliva said popped out his head of the stand next to Karim.

''Oh long time no see,'' Yoh surprised.

Siliva is looking around Yoh's group,''Where's Amu?"

''Oh Amu? Well I think she comes later I guess,'' Yoh answered.

''Its actually pretty good,'' Ren called while eating.

''REN! Why are you doing this too!" Horohoro yelled.

''He he he he, I never thought we'll see each other,'' Ren smiled.

''Since you came early why didn't you come over to place so we could come together?!" Yoh called,''If you got distracted by the Patch Tribe, then you ain't good at all.''

''You really want me to go?" Ren asked.

Yoh blushed,''Oh umm, well..''

''Your face is all red!" Horohoro said.

Amu arrived and said,''Sorry, I'm late guys.''

''Oh Amu," Yoh called,''It's okay.''

''Hehe,'' Amu smiled and look at Ren,''Oh Ren.''

''Hm?" Ren said, look at Amu.

''It's been a long time.''

Ren look away and a little blush,''Yeah.''

''Wait a minute!" Horohoro screamed,''Amu is coming with us?!"

''Yeah, and then she wants to spend time with me,'' Yoh answered.

Amu smiled at him.

Yoh and the others were at the house and waited for Patch's instructions.

''How long do we have to wait these things?" Amu asked.

''I don't know, probably they're doing something,'' Yoh answered.

''Ahh that's why that means they have a reason to choose this base huh,'' Hao called in front of them.

''Hao!" Amu shocked.

''It's been a long time, Amu,''Hao smiled.

''You know this guy?!" Horohoro asked.

''Yeah,'' Amu answered.

''H-Hao?" Yoh repeated.

"You guys…can actually bother asking such question?" Hao said.

"We were simply talking casually and you wanna pick a fight?" Horohoro asked rudely.

Hao is laughing,''Saying I am a picking a fight. This is too much.''

A huge spirit of a red color appeared and punch Horohoro's stomach.

''This is called a picking a fight, Horohoro.''

Everybody looks shocked for what Hao did.

''Horohoro!" Yoh and Amu screamed together.

''AHH, what is that thing?!" Ryu screamed.

''His name is Spirit of Fire,'' Hao explained,''his temper is not the same as me, its very easily angered, so choose your words carefully. When you are talking to the Future King.''

''The Future King?" Amu repeated.

''What are you talking about?" Ren said, Boston appeared by his side,''Such a pretantious guys! You're no king! Because you're going to die here!"

Hao's Spirit dodge his attack and said,''Such a small temper, why are you in a hurry, Ren? Didn't you learn anything when you want home?" He smiled,''Or else, you're angry because your friend got hit?"

''You!"

''You want to know why I know such things? Its simple, as a king, I know everything.''

''Master Hao, please stop now...'' said a little African girl, "If we don't hurry, we'll miss the Patch plane to the competition grounds."

A whole bunch of people appeared in front of them. Amu knew one of them.

''M-Marion?!'' Amu called.

''Ahh yes. I already made my introductions, lets go.'' He said looking at Amu,''Oh and by the way, I will never give up on you, Amu. I heard you and Marion had a draw after the match.''

''It was mistake, Hao,'' Marion said.

''I see. Yoh,'' he got his attention,''The reason why I came is because I am really moved by your determination when I saw your last battle. If its you, I believe you can become a good lackey for me, therefore, you must win every fight for me the Future King fight with HAO.''

''Damn it!" Horohoro screamed,''Bastard, how dare he assault me! Next time I see him, I'll teach him a lesson!"

''Forget it, Horohoro,'' Ren said,''even if you manage to sneak attack him you'll still lose.''

''What are you saying Ren!"

''Ren is right,'' Ryu said,''You saw it too, his spirit is huge and his companions. I'm not saying crap but fighting him is a bad idea.''

''Yoh say something!" Horohoro yelled.

''He feels like Silva and he also looks like me.'' Yoh thought.

''Ha?"

''Forget it about it, guys!" Amu angry and look up at the sky.

Yoh look at her and said,''What's wrong, Amu? You look mad?''

''I'm fine,'' she said,''and by the way, we're meeting here for the flight?"

''Its hard to tell if its true or not.'' Horohoro said.

''No, sadly its mostly true, look,'' Ren said, looking at the plane towards from exit gates,'' The Patch Tribe Personal Plane, Patch Plane.''

Yoh and the others was confused and fell.

''Pa..Patch Plane Enorous?!" Horohoro screamed.

After the Patch Chief explained all the plane to go to America. Yoh and the others got in the plane and take a seat with all the other Shamans.

''They say they're us to USA, but everyone is worried,'' Ryo said standing up.

''But isn't that good? At least the base isn't competition ground.'' Yoh said.

''I'll teach that guy a lesson," Horohoro said.

''You still mad about that?'' Yoh asked.

''What? He's in the same place as I am, of course I'm mad!"

You looked back and he saw Hao and his gang on the back. Hao waved him and he waved back.

''Don't wave to him!" Horohoro yelled.

Amu look at the window with the sad face and Rosa appeared.

''What's wrong, Amu?"

''It's nothing,'' Amu sighed,''it's just that I don't want to talk about in here.''

Rosa is thinking,''Hmm, is about your friends?"

''Huh?"

''You seem caring about your friends, don't you think?"

She smiled,''Yeah, they're always beside me by my side.''

Around early morning, everyone began to fall as sleepon the airport. Amu is moving around her seat and dreamed about her Shugo Chara.

''Where am I?" Amu said, looking around all the white wall.

''Amu-Chan!" a voice called.

Amu is looking around and saw Ran and the others,''Everyone! I miss you guys!" She looked at their faces,''What's wrong.''

''We're in big trouble, Amu-Chan!" Ran called.

''Huh? Really?"

''Yes,'' Miki said,''the boy is trying to capture us!"

''And, he wants us to destroy us, desu,'' said Suu.

''W-Who?" Amu asked.

''The boy named Hao.'' Dia answered.

''H-Hao!?"

''Yes, go ahead Amu-chan with your spirit, Rosa.''

''But what about you guys?"

''We'll be fine but go!"

The Spirit of Fire grab them and Amu yelled,''Everyone!"

''We're ok, Amu-chan!" Ran called.

''Yeah, just forget it about us,'' Miki said.

''Yeah and we want you to have a good time with your old friend, desu,'' Suu said.

''E-Everyone,'' Amu cried.

''You have Rosa with you so be safe,'' Dia said.

Ran and the others got burned by the Spirit of Fire.

Amu screamed,''Noo!"

Amu woke up and having a bad dream.

''Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia,'' Amu said sadly,''come back and stay with me,'' she sighed.

''Everybody,'' said the speaker called,''Thank you for enduring this flight.''

''Huh? What's going on?" Amu confused.

''We are currently 40,000 ft above us land the village of the Patch Tribe is 1,200 km away. Starting from now, everybody please, get there by yourself, we will wait for 3 months. We will not tell any of you how to get there. Please remember a Shaman Fight is the Coloseum for the amount of Furyoku.''

''Huh, Colosum of Furyoku?'' Amu repeated.

"In that case round one begins! The object of the round is to arrive at Patch village within 3 months. Please hold on to your things, once this message is over, we ten tribesmen will disappear."

"Huh?" You woke up.

A huge plane disappeared and everyone is completely fall.

''Ahhhh!" Yoh screamed and everyone else did.

**Please R&R! Sorry guys I left this ciffhanger but I hope you like it! :D **


End file.
